Purpose: Heading Home
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: The Race of Their Lives. Retirement comes to an end when Kodi and Dusty take the opportunity to jump back into sled dog racing with their children only to face life changing choices while Thomas takes on a new Rival in town with Anika finding new found love.
1. Perfect Timing

**Chapter 1: Perfect Timing**

The sun peaked up over the mountains as Anika breathed in the cool air. "Good morning kiddo," said a friendly voice from behind her. "Oh good morning Dad," Anika said as she turned and looked at her father. "What are you doing out here so early?" Kodi asked his daughter as he sat down next to her. "Well… you know just wanting to see the sun rise." Anika said nervously. Kodi knew his daughter better than she knew herself. "Right…" Kodi said raising one eyebrow. "What are you really doing up this early?" Kodi asked as he cocked his head to the left. Anika sighed as she looked down to the porch. "Okay, okay… I was wondering if you would come down to the beach and train me." Ankia said with her ears down low while looking back at her father.

Kodi chuckled. "Like father like daughter I see." Kodi said with a smile. "Dad! Please!" Ankia begged. Kodi knew he couldn't say no to his little girl, and so he gave into her. "Alright Ankia. Just let me tell your Uncle where we're going." Kodi said as he stood up and started to make his way back into the house. "Yes!" Anika cheered as she stay out on the porch. Kodi chuckled as he walked into the house. Kodi walked by the living room and spotted his other three kids sleeping along with his mate Dusty. Berry was also fast asleep on the couch with some droll coming from his mouth. Kodi smiled before making his way up the stairs and into Thomas's room.

Eighteen year old Thomas was sleeping in his bed when Kodi walked in to wake him up. "Hey Thomas." Kodi whispered as he nugged Thomas's arm his muzzle. Thomas jerked awake as he looked at Kodi. "Hey," Thomas said tired as he sat up from his bed. "What time is it?" Thomas said with a yawn. "It's morning sleepy head," Kodi said with a chuckle. "Smart ass," Thomas said as he looked at the clock. It was 6:35 am as Thomas stood up from his bed and stretched. "So why did you wake me up so early?" Thomas asked as he walked over to his bathroom. "Anika wants me to train her," Kodi explained. "Train her for what?" Thomas asked as he started brushing his teeth. "Well you know… train her like a sled dog," Kodi answered as Thomas rinses out his mouth. "I thought you were done with those days?" Thomas said as he cleans out his toothbrush.

"I am, I just… Well I could teach her some things like my dad taught me things," Kodi answered. Thomas nodded as he puts his toothbrush away. "What about Jack, Nova and Eli? What if they want to join you?" Thomas asked as he step out of his bathroom. "I could show them some things as well…" Kodi said with a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Thomas asked as he looked at Kodi. "I mean, it's not like they are joining the mail team or anything," Kodi added with another chuckle. Thomas just looked at his dog with one raised eyebrow. "What?" Kodi asked looking up at Thomas. "I hate to break it to you Kodi. But sled dog racing runs in your family like a straight bloodline," Thomas explained as he changed into his clothes.

Kodi lowered his ears and looked down to the ground. "Yeah that's what I'm worried about. Kodi said with his head still lowered. "Cheer up buddy. They might not all want to be on a sled team. This might just be all for fun." Thomas said as he patted Kodi on the head. Kodi smiled as he looked back up at Thomas. "Alright well. I better get going to school." Thomas said as he started to make his way out of his room. Kodi followed behind him as they made their way down the stairs.

Thomas walked into the kitchen and grabbed some milk before heading out the back door. Kodi had walked into the living room to wake up his sleeping family. "Hey Dusty," Kodi said as he nudged his mate with his muzzle. Dusty opened her eyes and looked at Kodi with a smile. "Hey," Dusty said as she sat up slowly. "What's up?" Dusty asked with a yawn. "Anika is waiting outside for me to teach her some things about sled dog racing and…" Before Kodi could finish Dusty cuts him off. "What? I thought we were done with those days?" Dusty spoke up. Kodi lowered his ear and sighed. "I know we are… but I don't see the harm in teaching them a few things about being a sled dog," Kodi explained.

"Them? You want to teach the rest of our kids about sled dog racing?" Dusty asked. Kodi opened his mouth to say something but then was interrupted by Jack. "Sled Dog racing?! Come on dad you got to teach that stuff! Please!" Jack with as he stood up from where he was sleeping. Kodi and Dusty both looked at their son before looking back at each other. "Sled dog racing? Are we really going to learn that?" Eli and Nova both asked while looking at their parents. Kodi then looked at Dusty with a smile, Dusty sighed and then nodded. "Alright just be careful," Dusty as stood up and yawned. "You guys are going to behave yourselves right?" Dusty said as she looked at her boys. Nova, Eli and Jack all sighed. "Yes Mom we'll behave," Jack said as he stretched. Dusty smiled as she walked over to her son's and nuzzle them before letting them go with their father.

"We'll be back," Kodi said as he and his boys walked out the door. Dusty smiled as she watched them leave before laying back down. "You guys are coming too?" Anika asked as she stood up from the snow. "What's wrong sis? Don't want to share the spotlight with your brothers?" Jack teased. "No. I just didn't know you guys would be interested in doing sled dog stuff." Anika stated. "Come on Anika. It's in own blood to do sled dog stuff! Right Dad?" Nova asked while looking at his father. Kodi chuckled before answering. "I guess you could say that. I've always wanted to be on the sled team and I chased that dream and made it," Kodi explained as they all started walking down the hill. "How come you stopped doing it Dad?" Eli asked as he walked beside his father. Kodi looked forward and remembered the Henderson run. "Dad are you okay?" Anika asked as they all stopped walking. Kodi forced a smile and looked at all his kids. "I'll tell you guys that story another time," Kodi simply said as he started walking again. Kodi's didn't question any further as they just followed their father down the hill.

Thomas pulled up into the parking lot of the high school and got out of his car. Thomas took a step forward before getting beeped at by a 1989 pontiac firebird. "Hey watch it!" Thomas shouted as he jumped out of the way. As the car parked a teen boy of the same age of Thomas stepped out of the car. The boy had black hair and black colored eyes. He wore jeans, a black shirt with a leather jacket and high top sneakers. "I would be careful. standing in the middle of a parking spot could be dangerous," the boy said with a smile as he grabs his backpack from his car and closes the car door and locks up his car. "Yeah well… it would be nice for a little more warning before getting hit by a car," Thomas snapped back. The boy chuckled before looking at Thomas's car. "Hey! a Nissan skyline 2000," the boy said while walking over to Thomas's car and looking at it.

Just now it came to Thomas's mind that this kid wasn't from this town. "You're not from around here, are you?" Thomas asked as he stood next to his car. The boy smiled and then looked at Thomas. "No, I'm new here. William is the name." William said as he took out his hand and shook Thomas's hand. "I'm Thomas," Thomas replied. "Oh I know who you are," William said with a smile as he let's go of Thomas's hand. "You do?" Thomas asked. William chuckled as he walked passed Thomas. "Who doesn't know you? Your pretty famous around here… almost as famous as Balto is," William said as he bumped into Thomas's shoulder. Thomas turned and looked at William. "What's that's supposed to mean?" Thomas asked. William stopped walking and looked at Thomas. William only smiled before looking down at the ground.

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone dropping boxes on the ground. Thomas and William both looked across the street and saw a man in his late 60s trying to get his stuff into his house without any help. "Loser," William said before walking away. "You know we could go help him," Thomas said as he looked at William. William only chuckled as he left and walked into the school. "Jerk," Thomas said as he walked across the street and helped he man out. "Need some help?" Thomas said as he started to help with the boxes. "Oh thank you young man!" The man said as he grabbed some boxes. Thomas and the man then walked up to his apartment and office. "You can just set those boxes next to the window," the man said as he placed down the boxes down next to his desk.

Thomas noticed as he looked around the man's apartment that he was interested in Science and history. "Are you a history teacher or a scientist?" Thomas asked as he looked at the man. The man smiled as he took out his hand to shake Thomas's hand. "My name is Bill Elefun. But you can call me Dr. Elefun and I was a science professor in Washington DC and I have a major in history," Elefun explained with a smile. "impressive," Thomas said as he took his hand back. "So what brought you here?" Thomas asked. Elefun laughed before answering. "Well me and my grandson Alistair wanted a new change of scenery." Elefun said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You have a grandson? How old he?" Thomas asked. Elefun smiled as he looked up at Thomas. "He's seventeen and he should be at school right now as where you should be." Elefun said as he crossed his arms still with his smile.

"Oh um… right I'll see you later?" Thomas asked before leaving Elefun's Apartment. As Thomas closed the door behind him, Elefun chuckled. "He's a nice boy," Elefun said as he started to put somethings away from the boxes. Thomas walked back over to school and walked inside. As Thomas walked into the school he saw william picking on a new kid he had never seen before. "Hey Nerd! Next time get out of my way!" William said as he pushed the kid out of the way before heading into his class. Thomas then walked over to the kid who was sitting on the ground. "Hey are you okay?" Thomas asked as he helped the kid up from the ground. "Yeah I'm okay," the kid replied as he looked at Thomas. The kid has black hair, dark violet eyes and white skin. "Are you Alistair?" Thomas asked as he handed the boy his backpack. "Yeah how did you know that?" Alistair asked as he took his backpack. "I helped your grandfather out with moving his things in." Thomas said with a smile. "Oh... Thank you I was going to help him but he told me I better get to school instead," Alistair said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh I'm Thomas by the way," Thomas said as he handed out his hand. "Nice to meet you Thomas. I'm Alistair as you already know," Alistair said with a smile as he shook Thomas's hand. "Well we better get to class," Thomas said as he took his hand back. "Right," Alistair said as he and Thomas walked into their classroom. As Thomas and Alistair walked into the classroom. They both saw William looking at them with a smile in the back of the room. "Let's seat here," Thomas said as he sat down in front. Alistair nodded as he sat down next to Thomas. "Only my first day and I already made an enemy and a friend," Alistair said as he took out his books for class. Thomas chuckled before patting Alistair on the back. "Just stay next to me and I'll keep you safe from William over there," Thomas whispered to Alistair with a smile. Alistair chuckled with a smile before looking forward as class started.

"Perfect timing Nova!" Kodi cheered as his son raced his way on the beach towards him. "Good formation Anika!" Kodi said as she raced beside Eli and Jack. Anika started to slow down and lose her breath. Kodi noticed this and felt worried for his daughter. Once the three of them made their way to their father, Kodi walked over to Anika who was breathing harder than her brothers. "Anika are you alright?" Kodi asked with concern. Anika caught her breath and then looked at her dad. "Yeah I'm good. Just out of shape that's all," Anika said with a smile. Kodi smiled and nodded. "Good I was worried about you," Kodi said as he nuzzled his daughter. "Hey Dad! Can we go see Uncle Thomas at the school?" Nova asked as he jumped around. Kodi chuckled before answering. "Yeah let's go. School should be getting out soon and uncle Berry should be there already anyways," Kodi said with smile as he started to make his way to the school. All the kids followed their father as they made their way to the school.

Thomas and Alistair both walked out of the school with the rest of kids who were either going home or doing other things in the town. William then pushed past Thomas and Alistair. Making Alistair fall on the ground and dropping his books. "Hey! Watch where you're going William!" Thomas shouted as he helped Alistair up. William only smirked as he walked over to a light red and white Siberian Husky with a dark patch on his right eye and black tips on his ears. "Kaltag?" Thomas whispered to himself. "Huh? Who's that?" Alistair asked as he picks up his books. Thomas then started helping Alistair with his books before answering. "Oh Kaltag was a sled dog who was on the sled team back when the serum was happening." Thomas explained as they both stood up. "But this dogs is different… Kaltag has a dark brown patch on his left eye and this one has a dark patch on his right eye. He's almost a spitting image of Kaltag," Thomas explained.

Before Alistair could speak and talk further about Kaltag. Berry ran up to Thomas and jumped on his shoulder. "Hey buddy! How was school? Did you get me the apple?" Berry said as he searched around Thomas pockets. "Don't be scared Thomas! Raccoons are very nice creatures and they only want a snack," Alistair said trying to stay calm. Thomas laughed before grabbing Berry's apple from his bag and handed it to him. "It's okay Alistair he's my pet. Well more like my friend than a pet, he hates the word "pet" so he's just my best friend," Thomas explained as Berry took a bite of his apple. "Oh okay," Alistair said as he smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey Thomas! Nice rat you have there!" William said as he walked up to Thomas and Alistair.

"Berry's not a rat!" Thomas shot back. William chuckled as he crossed his arms. "So his names Berry? What kind of Berry? Maybe a strawberry? Or maybe a blueberry?" William said as he started to laugh. This got Thomas heated in anger, but Berry beat him to it. Berry took one last bite of his apple and threw the remaining apple at Williams face. "Hey! what the hell!" William said in anger. Thomas and Alistair both started laughing. "That wasn't funny!" William shouted as he grabbed Thomas by his jacket. "Hey! I'm the one who got hit in the head by an apple," Thomas said with a smile. William then let's go Thomas and then backs up. "So how come your dog looks so familiar?" Thomas asked as he looked down at Williams dog. "Scotty here is the grandson of Kaltag who was on the sled team of the serum run," William said proudly with his arms crossed.

Scotty even puffed up his chest and looked proud of his ego. "Heck. Scotty here can outrun any dog here in town," William said still acting proud of himself. "Ha! Sure I'd liked to see that happen!" Thomas said with a smile. William then got serious and glaired at Thomas. "I don't see you having a dog here! Even if you did have a dog and not a raccoon I bet Scotty would bet your dog in a heartbeat," William said with his face getting red. Thomas looked past William and saw Kodi and his kids walking up to the school. Thomas smiled at this as he crossed his arms while leaning up against his car. "Actually I do have a dog and here he comes now." Thomas said with smile.

Alistair couldn't believe his eyes as Kodi walked up to thomas. "I didn't know you were Kodi's owner!" Alistair said with a smile. "Kodi Who?" William asked as he looked down at the red and white Husky. Scotty looked over at Kodi's kids and eyes Anika. Anika blushed a little bit as she looked at Scotty. "Kodi. Son of Balto, you know, the towns hero Balto." Thomas with a chuckle. William smirked as he crossed his arms and kicked some snow. "Scotty could still beat that old man in a race anytime," William said still with a smirk. "Wanna bet?" Thomas asked raising one eyebrow. William laughed before answering. "Nah I already know Scotty could beat him if he really wanted to," William said before walking away with Scotty right behind him. "So your scare to lose?" Thomas asked as he watched William walk away.

William stopped on his tracks and looked at Thomas. "I ain't scared! I just know Scotty would smoke him!" William said now getting angry. "Then let's prove it," Thomas suggested. "Do you think dad can beat the new dog?" Nova whispered Eli. "Come on guys we all know dad can smoke him," Jack added. William then walked up to Thomas and got in his face. "We don't have to prove anything to you losers," William said with a smirk before walking away. "Watch this," Jack whispered to his brothers. "Hey Scotty! We all know our dad could beat you anytime!" Jack said with howl. "Stop it Jack!" Anika said now embarrassed. "What it's true," Jack said as he looked at his sister. Thomas shook his head before looking at Alistair. "I think he was scared." Thomas said with laugh.

Alistair nervously laughed. "Yeah I think so too," Alistair said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Alistair then looked down at Eli, Jack, Nova and Anika. "So who are these wonderful young adults?" Alistair said as he got down to their level and started petting them. "These are Kodi and Dusty's kids," Thomas said with a smile. Alistair then stood up and looked at Thomas. "Dusty wasn't she a part of the sled dog team around here?" Alistair asked. "Yeah she was... for being new around here you sure know lot about..." before Thomas could finish Alistair started to explain. "Before we moved here I did a lot of research on the history here and a lot of the fun things here were the iconic dogs here... but then there was you," Alistair said now studying Thomas.

"Me?" Thomas asked. "At least he said dad was an Icon," Jack whispered to Eli. "Shh," Kodi spoke up. "If I'm not mistaken you were in a couple newspapers from here and New York," Alistair went into further detail about Thomas's past history. "Yeah um... well... those... um..." Thomas tried to word this right but couldn't. "You don't have to explain Thomas I read the articles of what had happened between here and New York. But there's one thing I don't really understand," Alistair states as he looks down at Kodi and his kids. "This should be good," Berry said as he jumped onto Kodi's back. "I'm more into a logical explanation than fantasy and magic. But I read something about magic stones in the article," Alistair said with one eyebrow up now studying Thomas.

"Magic stones?" Thomas said nervously. Alistair crosses his arms and nodded. "Well, maybe we can talk about that later," Thomas said with a nervous laugh. "Good, I would like to study your stones when we get a chance," Alistair said before grabbing his bag. "I have to head home now but until then I'll see you around," Alistair said before taking off towards his home. Thomas sat on his car hood as he watched his new friend head for home. "Well that was strange," Berry said as he jumped off of Kodi and on to the car hood. "Hey Dad you think you could take on Scotty?" Jack asked as he looked at his father. "Give him a break Jack," Anika spoke up. "What? I think he could out run him," Jack said proudly. "Thanks for support son. But I'm done with racing other dogs." Kodi said as he scratches his side.

Anika shook her head and looked to her left and watched as William was talking to girls while Scotty sat next to him. Scotty then turned and looked at Anika. Anika then turned away quickly as Scotty looked at her. Thomas then felt his phone vibrate his pocket. Thomas then took out his phone and saw that his father had texted him. "Hey son can you meet at the bakery," Thomas read. "Yeah I'll be right there," Thomas texted back.

"Alright, do you guys want a ride to the bakery?" Thomas asked as he got off his car hood. "Nah we'll just walk there," Kodi replied as he stood up. "I'll take a ride with you!" Berry cheered as he jumped onto the car. "Alright then I'll see you guys there," Thomas said as he got into his car. As Thomas took off for the bakery, Kodi looked at his kids and smiled. "I may not race other dogs in town but I wouldn't mind racing my own kids," Kodi said as he started to get ready to take off. "Oh your on pops!" Jack said with a smile. "Ready..." Kodi said as all his kids got ready to take on their father. "Set..." Kodi said with a smile. "Go!" Kodi shouted just as he and his kids took off towards the bakery.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys here we are in Purpose: Heading Home! Our third installment In the Purpose series. Honestly I didn't think we would get so far into this series and yet here we are! Purpose: Heading Home will have some great twists and turns and along with new characters. Alright guys I really don't have much to say other than thank you for letting me expand this world of mine and let these characters expand as well, and you have some OC's that you would like to enter into this story then feel free to send them to me. Just give me a bio of them and how you would like to be introduced to Thomas and Kodi.**

 **Alright guys I think that's about it for now and if you haven't already checked out the spin offs to Purpose, then check out Animal Nature with Berry and Ozzy. Then check Purpose Shorts. Alright guys I will see you in the next chapter very soon!**


	2. Rivals

**Chapter 2: Rivals**

Thomas drove his car as Kodi and his kids ran on the sidewalk. "You not going to win this dad!" Jack shouted as he was neck and neck to his father. Kodi knew Jack was the most competitive one in litter of pups that he had and knew Jack was a lot like him when he first started in sled dog racing. Anika had some trouble keeping up with her brothers and father as she started to slow down from the group. Eli and Nova both raced next to each other keeping up with their father and Jack. Thomas then pulled up next to the bakery and turned off the car. Kodi and Jack tied up their race while Nova and Eli came after them and Anika came in last. "Now that was some racing!" Berry said as he jumped down from the car window. "With some more training, you can almost beat me," Kodi said breathing hard. "Thanks dad," Jack said breathing hard. Thomas noticed Anika was breathing even harder than everyone else and decided to check and see if she was okay. "Anika you okay?" Thomas asked as he placed his hand on Anika's back.

Once Anika got her breath back, she looked up at her uncle and nodded. "Yeah I'm okay just tired," Anika replied. "Okay just take it easy alright?" Thomas said as he pats Anika on the back. Anika nodded before joining her father and brothers. Thomas walked into the bakery as Berry sat down on a crate that was next to the front door of the bakery. "Hey dad! Do you think I could beat Grandpa one day?" Jack said as he laid down. Kodi chuckled as he looked at his son. "I don't know son. It took me a while to outrun him," Kodi said with a chuckle. "Dad why am I so slow at this?" Anika spoke up as she sat down next to the crate that Berry was sitting on. "You'll get it with practice sweetheart," Kodi while looking at his daughter. "I hope so," Anika huffed as she looked away from her father. "You will I promise," Kodi said with a smile. Anika looked back her father and smile back at him.

Thomas walked into the bakery and found his father talking to the owner of the bakery. "Hey son!" Alan said as he looked at his son. "Hey dad," Thomas said as he walked up to his father who was standing next to counter. "This is Mr. Stevens and he has a job opening for you," Alan said with a smile. Thomas smiled as he shook Mr. Stevens hand. "Nice to meet you kid," Mr. Stevens said as he shook Thomas hand. "Whelp you start tomorrow after school," Alan said as he pats his son on the back. Thomas then looks at his father with surprise. "Whoa that was fast," Thomas said still surprised. "When you were little we used to come here all the time for fresh bread and your mom used to work here at the time," Alan said with another smile. "Oh yeah I remember that!" Thomas said with a chuckles. "Then it's settled," Alan said before heading for the door. "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow after school Mr. Stevens!" Thomas said as he waved goodbye.

Mr. Stevens nodded as he waved goodbye before going back to work. Thomas and his father both walked out of he bakery and met up with the dogs and raccoon outside. "Alright son, I have to head back to office and you do what you do best! But stay out of trouble!" Alan said with a smile as he looked at his son. "Alright dad I'll see you later," Thomas said with a nod. Alan nodded back before heading off back to his office. "Well what should we do?" Thomas said as he looked down at his dogs. "We have something that we have to go do!" All three of the brothers said before taking off down the alley. "Then stay out of trouble!" Kodi called out to his son's. Thomas then looked over to Anika. "what about you?" Thomas asked as Anika looked up at her uncle. "I promised Grandma I would help her clean out her old shed with Rosy," Anika answered. "Be careful going over there," Kodi said as he nuzzled his daughter. "Dad, I'm not a pup anymore," Anika said as she nuzzled her father back.

Anika then took off to her grandmother's, Leaving Thomas, Kodi and Berry together. "I guess it's just the three of us," Thomas said with a smile. "The original trio," Kodi said a smile. "Yeah," Thomas said a chuckle. Suddenly they hear some snoring next to them. It was Berry he had fallen asleep on the crate next to the bakery door. "Well, maybe just the original duo," Thomas said as he crossed his arms while looking at Berry. "Yeah I guess so," Kodi said while looking at Berry. Thomas then looked down at Kodi and asked him. "Isn't Dusty coming into town later?" Thomas asked as he uncrossed his arms. Kodi looked up at Thomas and shook his head. "No, she wanted to stay in today," Kodi answered. "Oh," Thomas replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So what should we do?" Thomas asked as Kodi sat down and scratched himself. "I'm not sure, what do you want to do?" Kodi asked while looking at Thomas. "Hmm…" thomas thought for a moment until he was Interrupted by William.

"Hey Loser!" William said with a smirk on his face. "What do you want?" Thomas asked rudely. "No need for the attitude little buddy," William said as he slaps Thomas on the back almost making him all over. Kodi then started to growl at William who didn't seemed to be scared by Kodi. "You don't scare me puck!" William said while smirking. "Are you ever going to be done being a jerk!" Thomas shot back at William. "No!" William spits. "Yeah, Well, then get lost," Thomas said getting into Williams face. "No, you get lost!" William growls as he pushes Thomas to the ground. Kodi started to growl louder while showing teeth. This caused Berry to wake up in his sleep. "Hey! Wha… what did I miss?" Berry asked still dazed. Scotty then jumped in front of William and started growling at Kodi. This caught Kodi off guard as he stopped growling and just looked at the young husky. "Seems like your old man doesn't have a backbone," William said while crossing his arms. Thomas huffed before standing up. "What the hell do you even want from me!" Thomas shouted now getting testy.

"Every hear of a rivalry?" William said with another smirk. "For the love of…" Thomas started to say as he shook his head in disbelief. "Is that what this is to you? A lame rivalry?" Thomas asked. "Yes I want you have!" William said as he pointed at Thomas. "And that is?" Thomas asked confused. "I want your fame!" William stated now crossing his arms again. Thomas then started laughing. "What's so funny?" William asked now confused. "Fame? I don't have much fame in this town, not at all," Thomas said before picking up Berry and placing him on his shoulders. "Sure you do! You did all that stuff with that Charlie guy and all that stuff in New York," William states now getting red in the face. "All that ever did was bring me closer to my friends and family, not fame or fortune," Thomas said before walking away. Kodi huffed before following Thomas. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" William shouted as Thomas continued to walk away. "What a clown!" Berry said as he turned and looked at William. "Your telling me," Thomas chuckled as he turned the corner.

Thomas then bumped into a man and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry kid, here let me help you," the man said as he handed out his hand. This man was 5'9 with black hair. He wore a grey business suit with Gold Wolf Cufflinks. "Sorry I should have watched where I was going," Thomas said as he took the man's hand. "No worries kid," the man said as he pulled Thomas up front the ground. "Say, you look a little bit familiar, you're not Alan Foxworth's kid are you?" The man asked. "Yeah that's my dad, I'm sorry but who are you?" Thomas asked confused. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Isaac Wolf and I run a technology company called Wolf Industries," Isaac explained. Thomas was surprised that he just met his dads boss since his father never talks about his work to him. "Mr. Wolf… um... nice to meet you," Thomas said as he shook his hand. Isaac smiled and shook Thomas's hand. As Thomas shook Isaac's hand he felt a strange presence around him and Isaac.

"Are you feeling alright?" Isaac asked. Thomas then took his hand back and smiled. "Yeah I'm okay," Thomas replied. Isaac nodded as he looked at Kodi and Berry. "Then these must be your pets? Thomas I think is your name," Isaac states as he gets down to pet Kodi. "Yes, that's my name," Thomas said as Isaac stopped petting Kodi and looked at Thomas. "Alright Thomas, I should be getting back to my office. I hope to be seeing you around," Isaac said with a smile. "Yeah, you too," Thomas said as he watched Isaac walked past him and walked to his car. "That guy gives me the creeps," Berry said as he watched Isaac leave. Thomas and Kodi both looked down at Berry. "Why do you say that?" Thomas asked. Berry crossed his arms still watching Isaac driving away down the street." I don't know somethings just off about him," Berry replied as he jumped up on Thomas's. In the back of Thomas's mind, Thomas did find it strange about that presence when he shook Isaac's hand. Thomas then shook it off and started to make his way down the street.

"Look, guys, why don't we go down to the farmers market and then down to the park. On the way I can get you all ice cream", said Thomas. "All I heard was ice cream, I want blueberry no wait for blackberry! You know just get me both, you're the best", said the raccoon. Who was now sitting on Thomas left shoulder?

"Just plain vanilla for me, in a bowl because I don't have hands, and if I did I would not miss uses them like Berry", said the husky mocking. "Well Berry been acting more grown up these days, I don't think he has stolen anything in a while. He has stayed out of dad's junk food cabinet and he stop drinking milk from directly out of the refrigerator", said Thomas who gave Berry a high five.

Thomas and the gang were nearing the farmers market. When Kodi ended the silence. "Berry has not truly reformed, you know what he did yesterday, it was the most typical thing you would expect him to do. This nice lady was holding her three-year-old hand and the kid had a lollipop in his free hand. Berry stole the kid's candy and ran off with it", said Kodi.

"My blood sugar was low, I was dying I need that candy to live! Declared Berry who was trying to stare down Kodi and was failing at it. "Berry if you get caught again stealing, I am going to be in big trouble they classify you as a wild animal. Fish and Wildlife could revoke my license to keep you. My dad had to use all his favors to get me that license. Please, Berry, I don't want to lose a friend. If you scratch or bite anyone it's an instant death sentence. Thomas stood silently and waited for Berry answer.

"I am sorry, Thomas its hurt to be good all the time, I like shiny things and stuff that tastes good. I know that I am a greedy trash panda sometimes. I want to be better, I promise to work harder on staying out of trouble you're my number one guy", said Berry.

"Well, now I feel like dirt! Hey, Berry, I am sorry, I just got fed up with how much love you were getting. It should not have come out like that, I was going to tell Thomas in private. Sorry, we good asked the husky? Jealousy is an ugly thing guy and however its normal I guess", said Thomas who stopped and placed Berry on the ground and then he hugged both of them.

Thomas enters the market and under Berry's directions. He went to a stall that was selling different kinds of rustic bread. Hello Tom, said a lady who stood up. She had gray hair and was wherein a gray tank top and blue jeans. She also had a red apron on. Her light blue eyes were full of joy, always full of joy thought Thomas.

"Hi, Ann how is everything going", asked Thomas looking over the baked goods. "Well, it's been a bad year for business. I haven't felt well in a long time until today, money problems and all that. I normally work as the head baker for Mr. Stevens. However, I have been unable to work, I been having chest pains and the doctors don't know what is wrong. Mr. Stevens is only letting me run the stall at the market every two weeks. However, I know everything will work out it always does. However, $2,500 in bills is what's scaring me", said Ann.

"I know what you guys would like here said Ann, giving Thomas a large sourdough loaf. Now you go down one more row and buy yourself some roast beef and some picks and make yourself the best damn sandwich ever. You want to know why it's because the starter I use for the sourdough is over thirty years old", said Ann smiling.

Thomas did just that and sat in the park with Kodi and Berry. He had his back to a tree and Kodi and Berry was sitting beside him. This is fun, not even that jerk can ruin my day. However, I just feel sad for Ann. She has to be at least fifty and has no one to care for her. Well, no blood family everyone knows her, she is always smiling and singing. Never seen her sad in my life before", said Thomas.

"I like her too she has a soft touch and a warm heart", said Berry. That was ever different said Kodi, any way you said we were getting ice as well. So, the gang when for ice cream and turned to the park and just laid around or played tag. Soon it was getting dark and Kodi was the first one to point it out.

So, they started to walk back. "Guys we can take a shortcut past the old mill and make it back before my dad freaks out, our start to worrier", said Thomas. The gang had made it as they were passing an alleyway between the old mill Kodi stopped them. "Thomas, I smell blood a lot of it, it's coming from behind the mill. I think we need to investigate", said Kodi something's not right I can feel it. "Ok guys keep quiet", said Thomas. Slow the group walked down the alley before they rounded the corner they stopped and slowly took a look at was at the end of the ally.

It was a male deer blood was everywhere a wolf thought Thomas. The thing was ripping into the deer, with hast. It stood up on two legs. Thomas and the others were frozen in place. They watched as it slurped up the entrails of the deer. It then reaches down and pulled the deer's heart, looked at it and greedily devoured it. It looked right at them, it had spotted them realized Thomas! However, it did not attack just growl and jump on to the side of the building and vanish into the night!

"What did we just see, was that a werewolf", asked Berry shaking and hiding behind Kodi. "I think your right that was a werewolf", said Thomas as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "It had to be eight feet tall, did you see what it did to that deer. His blue-black fur makes him or her a nightmare to track whispered Kodi. "We have to find this thing, no telling what it could do the town", said Thomas hold out the tracking stone. A green path became visible. "But there is no full moon tonight, don't they come out at full moons only. They also have a human form so why not track them in the morning ", said Berry historically.

"We do this now ", said Thomas. The group traveled for little over an hour before the path just stopped, at a tree. Unknown to them the werewolf had changed back into his human form because the stone was only following him as a werewolf the trail was lost. "Hey, guys there's a light in that cabin over there", said Berry. "Aren't those vacation homes that you can rent out", replied Kodi. "I just texted dad, we should go check out the cabin", answered Thomas.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys how's it going? Sorry for the wait on this editing and adding to this while writing on a new chapter. As always guys tell me what you think about this chapter and if you have an OC who you would like to be featured in this installment just send me a Bio of your OC amd we will go from there, Thanks again guys!**


	3. In The Night

**Chapter 3: In The Night**

Thomas, Kodi and Berry all walked over to cabin feeling confident that this was were the Werewolf had gone to. "Since Werewolves exist, does that mean vampires exist to?" Berry asked walking close to Kodi. "I sure hope not! I mean Werewolves shouldn't exist but I guess they do," Thomas said as they walked up to the cabin door. Thomas was just about to knock on the door but then he stopped himself from doing so. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and knock," Kodi said looking at Thomas. Thomas then looked at Kodi with a worried look on his face. "Maybe we should come back tomorrow when it's daylight," Thomas said with his voice shaken.

"Good idea! Or how about we come back never!" Berry shouted. "Shh!" Kodi and Thomas both said a little loud. The door to the cabin suddenly opened. A man with dirty blonde hair and the age of 21, stood in his doorway looking angry. "Um… hi!" Thomas said looking at the man. "What are you doing on my property!" Then man shouted. "Um, well, you see sir," Thomas tried to speak but the man continued to get man then grabbed Thomas on collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to him. Kodi then started to growl as Berry hid behind Kodi for safety. "Get off my property!" The man shouted as he looked into Thomas's eyes. The man's eyes shifted from dark blue to a glowing green color. "Oh shit!" Thomas trying to get away but couldn't from the tight grip of the man.

The man then used all his strong force and threw Thomas halfway across his yard. Kodi and Berry then rushed over to Thomas as he landed on his back. "Thomas!" Kodi said as he ran up to his friend. "Man! What a throw! He could really play football!" Berry said joking. "Shut up Berry," Thomas said as he rubbed his head. Thomas then focused on what was happening and looked forward and noticed that the man was coming for Thomas and his friends with his eyes turning greener than before. "Run!" Thomas shouted as he stood up and started running Kodi then took off after Thomas leaving Berry behind. Berry turned around and looked at the man and watched him transform into his Werewolf form. "Guys! Wait for me!" Berry took off after his friends. Once Berry had caught up to his friends he jumped up into Thomas's shoulder.

"He transformed! He really is a Werewolf!" Berry shouted trying to catch his breath. "Is it still behind us?" Kodi asked looking up at Berry. Berry turned and looked behind them. The Werewolf stood up on its two legs and howled into the night before running after them. "He's coming!" Berry shouted now scared for his life. Thomas and Kodi both continued to run as fast as they could go, but it didn't seem to help since the Werewolf was much faster than them. Before the Werewolf could swipe at Thomas with his claws. Thomas tripped on a rock and rolled down the hill with Kodi and Berry. Once the trio landed at the bottom of the hill, they all looked up and saw the Werewolf on the top of the hill. The Werewolf then howled into the night once last time before leaving back into the forest.

"Well, at least we didn't die!" Berry said with a chuckle. Thomas and Kodi both glared at Berry and standing up. Thomas then brushed off all the snow and then sighed. Kodi shook off all the snow from his fur and looked up to Thomas. "Well what do we do now?" Kodi asked. Thomas then looked at his friend. "We tell no one about this," Thomas said as he looked up at the hill were the Werewolf was. "Anyways who would believe us? I sure don't believe us," Berry said as he brushed off the stone from his fur. "I wonder who that guy was though?" Thomas said before he started to walk back to town.

"Whoever he was, I hope we don't see him again," Kodi said as he started to follow Thomas back to town. Berry then jumped onto Kodi's back as they all walked back to town. Once they all got back into town and walked past a few shops, they bumped into William once again. "Hey Tommy boy!" William said with a cocky smile. "Not now William," Thomas said as he walked over to his car that he left in town. "What's with the long face Tommy?" William said now getting on Thomas nerves. Thomas sighed before opening his car door and letting Kodi and Berry in his car. "Just… leave me alone," Thomas said as he got in his car and started it. William chuckled as he watched Thomas go on his way home.

It was around one in the morning when Berry awoke Kodi. "Berry what's going on", asked the dog. "The werewolf its outside of the house", whispered the raccoon. "You just had a nightmare go back to bed you trash panda", chuckled Kodi. "When they find my body, you will feel sorry", said Berry leaving the bedroom.

"Fine it's up to me to protect the house", Berry slipped out of the dog door and into the tree in the front yard. "Now where did you go", thought Berry. He was grabbed from behind and his muzzled was held closed. He now saw his attacker it was the werewolf in human form. He ran, and Berry closed his eyes for a second to find them now in the woods. "Great I am going to die, alone in the woods", cried Berry.

"Hey, relax I don't kill people. I just need some information", said the man. Berry opened his mouth to bite him however the guy just looked at him and laughed. "You can understand me", said Berry. "Yes, I can why where you hunting me at the mill, is your human friend trying to slay me or something, the names Nate by the way".

"Well my name is Berry, we ran into you by mistake and Thomas just wanted to investigate you. It is not offended that you see a real werewolf. Why did you attack us asked Berry, more worry for his own life". "Well you see sometimes, I have to hunt like a wolf and eat like one too. I get angry and easier annoyed when I hunt. You guys ruined my meal for me and then you showed up and trusted passed on my landed it set me off. However, no worries little body, I will not hurt anyone", said Nate. Nate petted Berry's back making the raccoon relaxes.

"So, you're not going to eat me said, Berry, he had gone limp from the rub down that Nate gave him. No way do you like sugar cookies asked Nate presenting Berry with a cookie. The raccoon grabbed it and greedily ate it less than a second. "I am going to take you home, please tell your family to leave me alone. I won't kill or eat anyone they don't have to worrier about that", said Nate.

Kodi was about to go outside to do his business and before he could Berry entered using the dog door. "So, I take it no werewolf", said Kodi. "No, he was here he's a nice guy or a nice wolf thing. He fed me cookies and also told me he does not eat human or murder them. Oh, and that we pissed him off by ruining his feast and trespassing on his land. He bought the cabin three months ago", said Berry.

"You should go tell Thomas right now", said Kodi leaving. Allen and Thomas were eating breakfast and having a discussion, so Berry waited. "Yesterday literally ran into your boss Mr. Wolf, on the street yesterday. He seems like a nice guy, however, I kind of got a strange feeling about him. What do you know about him", asked Thomas.

"He is a self-made man, when to school on a scholarship and made it big time. He had made a team with his best friends who later died in a car accident. Wolf adopted their daughter as an infant and has raised her to be his heir. Her name is Adaline her parents where Frank and Tammy Atlas, they own Atlas Inc. I had met Tammy, Frank, and Isaac when I was trying to get work when I first completed my schooling", answered Allen.

"So, what happened last night why were you so late getting home". "Well, we kind of followed a werewolf to his home and then provoked him. However, we got away, as you can tell. I am worried that this is going to get ugly dad, who would think that werewolves are real", said Thomas.

"Nothing surprises me these days. You can talk to animals and understand them. You have magic stones in your bedroom. "Are you sure this guy is hostile, he could just want to be left alone. Also, is it a werewolf because there was no full moon last night", said Allen.

Thomas looked at the clock and saw that if he didn't get going he would be late for school. "Alright dad I'll see later," Thomas said as he stood up from the table and headed for the door. "Son remember you have work at the bakery today!" Allen shouted to his son. "Alright Dad!" Thomas called back before walking out the door. "Thomas wait!" Kodi called out to him. "I have to go Kodi I'll see you later!" Thomas said while getting into his car. "Wait!" Kodi called out as he ran out to his car. Thomas then drove off down the hill and on to his school. "Shit," Kodi cursed breathing hard from trying to catch his friend. "Did you catch him?" Berry said while coming out from the doggie door. "No I just missed him," Kodi said as he looked at Berry.

"Is everything okay dad?" Anika asked from the doggie. Kodi looked at his daughter and smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine sweetheart," Kodi said keeping his smile. "Alright then dad," Anika said as she walked over to him. Anika then nuzzled her father with a smile on her face. "Okay, I know what this means, what do you want?" Kodi said with a chuckle. Anika then laughed before answering. "I wanted to go into town and hangout with grandma," Anika said with a smile. Kodi raised one eyebrow. "Alright, but be home before dark okay?" Kodi said before nuzzling her. "I will dad I promise," Anika said before running off to town.

"Just be careful," Kodi said in a low voice. "She'll be fine, besides! The Werewolf guy said he wouldn't hurt anyone as long we stay clear from him," Berry said with a smile. Kodi then looked at Berry and sighed. "Well I hope he doesn't go all wolf during the day," Kodi said as he walked past Berry and towards the house. Berry then followed the husky back into the house where it was warm. Thomas drove up to the school and parked his car. Thomas stepped out of his car and locked. As Thomas was about to get ready to go into the school. Thomas was hit in the head with a snowball. "Morning Tommy!" William shouted from the steps of the school. Thomas wiped off the snow from his head and just glared at William. "Hey Thomas!" Alistair said as he ran up to Thomas. Thomas turned around and saw Alistair running up to him. "Whoa!" Alistair said as he slipped on some ice. "Oh boy," Thomas said as went over to help Alistair off the ground.

William could be heard from the background laughing as Thomas grabbed Alistair by his hand and helped him up. "Thanks," Alistair said with a smile as he stood up. "You're welcome," Thomas with a smile. William saw the two friends talking to each other and grew angry. "This will show you!" William said as he made another snowball. William was ready to throw his snowball until Alistair noticed him. "Thomas watch out!" Alistair shouted. Before Thomas could do anything. William threw the snowball as hard as he could at Thomas's head. Once Thomas took the blow, he fell to the ground and until the snow. "That's it! I've had it with him!" Thomas said as he stood up and made a snowball himself.

Thomas made the snowball and threw it at William. William then ducked for cover making the snowball miss the teen. Instead of hitting William with the snowball. The snowball hits the principal of the high school. "Shit!" Thomas said as he ran over to the principal. "What's the meaning of this!" the principal asked. "I saw Thomas throw that snowball Mr. Berkeley!" William said out of hiding. "But you…" Thomas tried to say but Mr. Berkeley cuts him off. "In my Office! Now!" Berkeley shouted. Thomas sighed before heading to Mr. Berkeley's office. Alistair glared at William as Thomas went in the school. "You want some too nerd," William said while making a fist with his right hand. Alistair shook his head before heading into the school.

Thomas did as he was told and was in the principal office. "Please take a seat Thomas", said Mr. Berkeley. Thomas as on one of the hard-plastic chair in front of the principal. Mr. Berkeley sat down and placed a file on the table.

"Thomas as you know this is not the first time you have been in my office. You have broken the rules of my school multiple time. I have been more than kind to you, Thomas, I overlooked the fact that your raccoon and dog followed you to school and ate the faculty lunch that was catered. They ate $250 worth of food, I let it slide".

"Because you're a good kid, if you get two more strikes then you will have to be expelled from school. However, I am not going to write you up, you knocked my cell phone out of my hands. It's the newest model and costs about $1000 and now it's gone. However, you are here because you raised your voice at me".

Thomas just looks at his principal, waiting to tell him about William. "You are to spend two hours after school in detention. There are no if and or buts", answered Mr. Berkeley. "Now you can speak your peace," said Mr. Berkeley.

"I can't, I have to work at the bakery, today is my first day of work. None of this was my fault, William hit me with a snowball and I retaliated. However, it ended up hitting you and I am sorry. William should be in here not me, don't you see he turned he if to get ravage for standing up to him ", said Thomas.

"William was not caught by me. I believe you that he provoked you. However, I can't do anything about that. You are here because you disrespected me by raising your voice. You also destroyed school property. Do you think that I can afford a phone like that, no way? I use my phone to make the staff meeting and plan my work week. Monitor the school staff and answer questions from parents. It was not a toy it was a tool one that you destroyed. However, if I hold you responsible for this your done expelled. The report will only show that you yelled at me. I care about the students here, I want you here not on the streets doing who knows what. This meeting is offer get to class", said Berkeley.

"Oh Thomas, I will tell your father that you are required to mandatory stay late at school today. You are going to help me organize my files. I will also give you a letter showing that you were helping me and could not make it to your first day on the job" said Mr. Berkeley.

"I can't be mad at Mr. Berkeley. Who could ever be mad at him, he always works to help his students. That ass-hole William is another story he should watch his back from now on", thought Thomas as he made it to his first class.

Anika was waking back home. "I can't believe granny when on a hiking trip without me. Now, what am I going to do? I can walk in the park maybe I can find a squirrel to case" thought Anika. Anika was walking in the snow-covered park and was on the scent of something.

William sat under a tree with Scotty. The husky stood up and look right at Anika who had come out of the wooded area to his left. William looked at her and then slowly walked up to her with Scotty. "You have a very nice coat their girl," said William running his hand through her gray fur. "Want to play catch", said William taking out a ball and tossing it. Both Scotty and Anika raced for it, however, Scotty took off like a missile and very easily beat Anika.

Scotty and Anika played catch for a while however after the ten toss William sat down and took out his phone. "So, you like to race", asked Scotty looking at Anika. "Yes, I am just learning, I don't have good speed at all. I run out of breath very fast", said Anika. "It takes hard work and a lot of practice to get to my level, it does not happen overnight", answered Scotty.

"Do you think that in the future you can give me some tips, asked Anika looking at Scotty she could not help but noticed his fur. He has brown eyes, with a dark brown patch around his left eye and black ear tips, light underbelly and brown on top. "Your cute, oh my gosh did I say that out loud", said Anika.

"Scotty looked her and said your gray fur and your eyes work very well together. Those blue eyes are amazing, your very beautiful Anika." The male moved closer to her and gave her a lick on the side of her face. "I hope that was not disrespectable", whispered Scotty. "Know it was fine, I liked it", said Anika. "Oh, I forgot who is your boy", asked Anika. "His name is William, he is a great kid just very lonely sometimes he only gets along with animals. His family life is hard, I wish that we could understand each other. However, I can't speak humans", said Scotty.

"Oh, if only he had magic stones like my dad's boys. The stones gave them the power to talk to each other and other animals. I don't know if Thomas would let you use it. He's afraid of the power falling into the wrong hands" said Anika.

Scotty just looked at Anika with fear on his face. "Did I say something wrong?" asked Anika. "My William picks on a Thomas and his dog Kodi. I don't want to be a jerk to your dad, I only protect my boy. Your dad and Thomas will not allow us to be together. If you don't hate my guts for my reveal that is", said Scotty.

"I don't hate you I really like you. We have to stay away from each other for now. I will find a way to meet with you I promise. This won't be the last time you see me, I like you", said Anika nuzzling Scotty and walking in the direction of home.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hello everyone! thats it for chapter 3. What do you think so far? and what do you think about Anika and Scotty? Let me know in a review and chapter will come out real soon.**


	4. The Invention And The Party

**Chapter 4: The Invention And The Party**

A few days has past since Thomas has been spending most of his time after school in detention but now Thomas is able to work at the bakery. Berry gave Thomas his warning about Nate, but Thomas still wanted to know more about him and how he became a Werewolf. Thomas sighed as he started to sweep up the floor in the shop. William was walking on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and Scotty by his side. Nate happened to walking on the same sidewalk with his own dog by his side. William smiled as they walked past each other. As they walked past each other William noticed that Nate had dropped his wallet. "Hey sir! You drop your wallet," William said as he grabbed Nate's wallet and handed to Nate.

"Oh thanks," Nate said as he gently takes the wallet from William. William then looks at Nate's dog, she was a white and gray husky with two different colored eyes. "I like your dog, what's her name?" William asked as he looked up at Nate. "Oh,her name is Shasta," Nate said as he looked down at his dog. "That's a nice name," William said with a smile. Nate chucked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm William by the way," William said as he took out his hand to shake Nate's hand. Nate hesitates to shake the teens hand, but he then forces himself to shake his hand. "Hi William, the names Nate," Nate said before taking his hand back from William. "Well I hope to see you around," William said taking a step back. "Yeah, see you around kid," Nate said before walking away from William.

Thomas watched the whole thing unfold from the window of the bakery. "What?! He was actually nice to someone?" Thomas whispered to himself. Thomas then noticed that Nate was on his way over to the bakery. Thomas looked closer as Nate got closer to the bakery. "Wait I know him!" Thomas said to himself. "The Werewolf! I'm Nate that's his name!" Thomas whispered to himself. "What was that Thomas?" Mr. Stevens asked from the back of the bakery. "Nothing Mr. Stevens! But I think we have a customer coming in!" Thomas called back from the front of the shop. "Can you take care of that customer for me? And then you can go home," Mr. Stevens said from the back. "Sure thing Mr. Stevens!" Thomas said with a smile. "Now let's get this settled," Thomas said in his head.

Nate walked into the bakery, leaving Shasta outside to wait to him. "How can I help you Nate," Thomas said with a cocky smile. Nate only huffed as he stared into Thomas's dark brown eyes. "I guess I'll have to get my bread somewhere else," Nate said about ready to leave the bakery. "Wait don't leave please," Thomas begged. Nate chuckled before walking closer to Thomas. "I told Berry about how I work when hunting, and like I told him I advise that you and your animals friends to stay away from my land and away from me," Nate said while crossing his arms.

"Well now that you're here, I wanted to say I'm sorry about trespassing on your land," Thomas said as he looked down to the ground. "It's okay… I guess," Nate grumbles under his breath. Thomas then looked at the clock and noticed that his shift was over and he can now go home. "I guess I better get going then," Thomas said before getting his things ready. Thomas then walked passed Nate before getting grabbed by his arm and then was pulled close Nate. "Just so we're clear, I don't trust you or other people like you," Nate whispered to Thomas while holding on to his arm. Thomas stares at Nate into his green eyes before Nate let's him go. Thomas then rushes out of the bakery while looking back seeing Nate staring at him with his eye growling a little green showing signs of a threat. "Jerk," Thomas said as he started walking down the sidewalk.

Thomas looked at his phone and noticed a text message from his father was on there. Thomas then opened the text message and started to read it until he was rudely shoved into the trash cans. "Hey! What gives!" Thomas shouts as he stand up and brushes himself off from the trash and snow. Thomas looked forward and then saw Nate walking fast away from him. Thomas made a fist in his right hand as he watch Nate walk away. "Stop! Thief!" Mr. Stevens shouts from his bakery. Thomas now knew what was happening, "Nate, must have stolen something from the bakery," Thomas thought to himself.

Thomas then started to run after Nate. "Hey! Stop!" Thomas shouted as he ran after Nate. Nate started to pick up his speed as he heard Thomas coming after him. "Stop!" Thomas shouted again this time getting closer to Nate. Nate then started running at full speed away from Thomas. "Damn, he's in fast in a human form." Thomas said as he started to run faster. Nate had then ran into an alleyway with a dead end at the end of it. Finally Thomas had caught up with Nate at the end of alley. "Alright, I have you now," Thomas said almost out of breath. Nate only smiles at Thomas as he charged at him and then jumped over him and took off down Main Street. "Oh forget it!" Thomas said as he sat down and started to rest.

After some time of resting. Thomas started to head back to the bakery to let Mr. Stevens know that he couldn't catch the thief that stole from him. Thomas then walked into the bakery with his mouth open about to say something. Thomas then pauses as he sees Isaac wolf giving money to Mr. Stevens. "Oh! Thomas I'm glad you're here!" Mr. Stevens said as he walked over to Thomas. "Mr. Wolf has replaced the money that was stolen in order to make some grand cakes for his party that he hosting." Mr. Stevens explained. "Money? That was stolen? Why would Nate need money?" Thomas thought to himself. "Thomas, nice to see you again," Isaac said as he took out his hand to shake Thomas's hand. Thomas then shook Isaac's hand and greeted him. "Good to see you again too," Thomas said with a smile. "And about this party I'm hosting. I did invite your father to it since he's an employee of mine and it is a business party. But I want you to come and bring your dog's Kodi and Dusty too," Isaac said with a smile.

"Sure I'd like to go," Thomas replied with a nod. "Good," Isaac said as he walked over to the door. "Oh and Thomas," Isaac said looking at the teen. "Yes, Mr. Wolf?" Thomas said as he looked at him. "Please, call me Isaac. Anyways bring Berry too. I like that little guy," Isaac said as he opens the door to exit the bakery. "Yeah, I sure will!" Thomas said with a smile. Isaac then nodded before leaving. "Thomas, do mind staying for a little bit of overtime to make the cakes?" Mr. Stevens asked. "Yeah I don't mind," Thomas said with a smile. "Great let's get started," Mr. Stevens said as he started on the cakes. Thomas then looked at his phone to see what his father wanted. It was just a text saying the same thing of being invited to the party and bring Kodi, Dusty and Berry to it as well.

Thomas sent a text back saying he would be home after he makes the cakes for the party. Thomas then puts his phone and then started to help with the cakes.

Anika had met up with Scotty behind the high school in a old shed near the forest where no one would bother them. "So Scotty what's your story?" Anika asked with a smiled as she down. Scotty sat across from her and smiled. "Well I grew up around my grandfather and started to train him as a young pup and then William bought when it was time for me and my brothers and sisters to go get a home, then we moved around a lot in Alaska but I did stay active with doing sled dog racing stuff," Scotty explained. Anika sat there and smiled at some of Scotty's backstory. "And what about you? What's your backstory?" Scotty asked as he scratches his right ear.

"Well not much to tell. I mean I look up to my dad a lot and of course my grandpa because of his adventures," Anika Chuckled while explaining. "What's he like? Your grandfather I mean," Scotty asked as he laid down and looked up at Anika. "Well, he's kind and friendly. Oh and of course he's the best the grandpa I could ever ask for," Anika said with a smile. "Yeah, I bet." Scotty said with a smile. "Do you want to meet him?" Anika said cheerfully. This shocked Scotty just a little bit. "Um… I… a…" Scotty Choked on his words not knowing what to say. "Oh come on! I bet he hasn't met any of Kaltag's grandkids at all," Anika said now poking some fun. "No, I'm good I think," Scotty put his words together right. "Alright don't say I didn't offer," Anika said with a smile.

Scotty chuckled before sitting up. "So what are those stones you were talking about?" Scotty asked. "Well, those stones are magic before I was born, my uncle Thomas and my dad went on this adventure with these stones…" Anika explained. For the next hour Anika had explain the story of how her father and uncles came to be. "And here we are… talking in a shed, since our humans can't get along…" Anika chuckled at thought of what she said to Scotty. "Yeah it's too bad," Scotty said as he looked down to the ground. "But maybe one day that can get along," Anika said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. After another hour of talking, both dogs then parted ways until tomorrow afternoon.

Anika walked up to her house to find her brothers laying down on the porch. "So where has our little sister been all day?" Jack asked with a cocky smile. "None of your business!" Anika shot at her brother with glaire. Eli and Nova both laughed as Anika then glared at them. "And I don't understand why you two follow in his footsteps," Anika growled. "Gee sis, no need to act all wolf like," Jack as he sat up and scratched himself. Anika rolled her eyes and went into the house. "Mom? Dad?" Anika said as she walked into the house. "By the way little sister. Mom, Dad, Uncle Thomas and Uncle Berry all went to some party this evening." Jack said as he walked into the house after his sister. Eli and Nova both walked in the house behind Jack. "Great, now I'm stuck with you three." Anika huffed before heading over to the couch.

Thomas walked into a large business building with Kodi, Dusty, Berry and of course his father. "Did that Isaac guy ever explain why he wanted us here?" Kodi asked as he walked beside Dusty. "Not really, he just wanted you, Dusty and Berry to join me here," Thomas said as he and his three animals stood on the sidelines, watching the party unfold. "Kodi, look who's over there," Dusty whispered to her mate. "Oh it's Kirby," Kodi said with a smile. "Let's go say hi," Dusty said as she looked at Kodi. Kodi nodded before looking at Thomas, "We'll be right back," Kodi said looking up at Thomas. Thomas nodded at him before they left to greet their friend. "Well I guess it's just you and me Berry," Thomas said as he looked at who was on his shoulder. Berry had his eyes set on the food table.

"Don't even think about it Berry," Thomas crossing his arms. "Oh please! Just one bite?" Berry begged. "Fine, but I'm going to get it for you." Thomas said as he walked over to food table. "Now what do you want?" Thomas said as he looked at the huge food table. "How about a knuckle sandwich," a familiar voice said from behind Thomas. Thomas quickly turned around and looked at William. "Mind telling me what your doing here?" Thomas said as he crossed his arms. William smiled now looking proud. "I was invited with my parents, along with Scotty." William said as Scotty walked up beside. "Of course," Berry said as he crossed his arms. Scotty then started to growl at Berry.

"May I have your attention please," Isaac said from the top of the stairs that led to his office. Everyone looked up to him as he smiled looking down at his party. "Will these four Individuals step forward with their dogs please." Isaac said with a smile. "Johnny West, Nate Gray, William Dunbar and Thomas Foxworth please step forward with your dog's," Isaac said as he watched the group come together. Thomas and William stood next to each other as the other group of two stood next to each other. Thomas noticed that Nate was here with his dog Shasta. Kodi and Dusty stood close to Thomas as Isaac continued. 'Now, you four must be wondering what are you doing here with your dogs right?" Isaac asked looking at the group. The group just looked at each other, thinking of what this could mean.

"Well since it will be the seventh anniversary of the serum in four months. I thought we could have a little fundraiser for those across alaska, and you four were handpicked for this task," Isaac explained. "Uh oh," Thomas said as he looked down at Kodi with everyone cheering for this grand idea. Even though Kodi was a red and white husky, it almost looked like Kodi had lost some color in his face. "Kodi are you alright?" Dusty said as she looked at her mate. "I… I… I need to get some air," Kodi said as he left the room. "You think he'll be alright?" Thomas asked as he watched Kodi step out of the room. "I'm sure he will, this is just a lot to take in right now," Dusty said as she watched her mate sit outside. "Well! Looks like we will be racing against each other, I'll be sure to beat you!" William said with a laugh before walking away with Scotty. "I'll show you," Thomas said to himself before looking away.

Thomas looked up at the find Isaac talking with Nate before both went into Isaac's office. Thomas sighed before looking to the door and seeing Dusty outside with Kodi. Kodi had laid his head on Dusty's they both look out into the cold night.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright here we are with another chapter! What do you think will happen next? Let me know in a review and the a new chapter shall be in your future!**


	5. Talk

**Chapter 5: Talk**

After the party had ended, Thomas drove home with Kodi and Dusty. It was quite for the most part of the ride, until Thomas decided to break the ice. "So… what do you guys think about the race thing?" Thomas said as he glanced in the backseat of his car. Kodi and Dusty didn't looked forward at Thomas or even speak to him. Thomas only sighed before driving up to his driveway. Once Thomas came to a stop, he turned off his car and looked in the backseat looking at Kodi and Dusty. "So should we talk about this?" Thomas asked as he looked at his dogs. Dusty and Kodi both looked at each other before Kodi giving Dusty the nod to leave.

Thomas then opens the car door for Dusty and lets her out. Thomas then turns and looks at Kodi. "So… let's talk," Thomas said as he looked at Kodi in the eye. Kodi turned away from Thomas before speaking. "Thomas, I don't think I can do this," Kodi said said looking out the car window. "Kodi, I know that you had a bad experience with The Henderson Run. But don't you miss the thrill?" Thomas asked before getting in the backseat with Kodi. Kodi then looked at Thomas and chuckled. "Of course I do I just… *sigh* I just want anything to happen like The Henderson Run," Kodi said with his ears lowered. "I know nothing can change what happened. But just think about the fundraiser that we're doing. Think of the good we might be doing by doing this," Thomas suggested. Kodi sighed again as he looked down.

"I'll think about it," Kodi said as he looked back up at Thomas. "Okay that sounds good," Thomas said as he got back in the driver's seat. Suddenly Thomas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Berry calling from his cell phone, "Hello?" Thomas said on the phone. "Forget someone!" Berry screamed on his end of the phone. "Shit!" Thomas said as he looked in the backseat and seeing no Berry. "I'm so sorry Berry, I'll come back and get you." Thomas said as he looked forward. "You better!" Berry said as he hung up the phone. Thomas then got off the phone and turned and looked at Kodi. "We forgot Berry at the party," Thomas said while trying to get his tie undone. "Do you want me to go with you?" Kodi asked. "No you don't have to, I think I can get there and back," Thomas said as he took off his tie. "Okay, then I'll just be going then," Kodi said as he jumped out the window.

"Hey Kodi," Thomas said before walked up the porch. "Yes Thomas?" Kodi asked looking at his owner. "Just think about it will you?" Thomas asked as he started up the car. Kodi chuckled with a smile. "Yeah I'll get it some thought," Kodi said before heading into the house. Thomas then nodded before pulling out of his driveway. Kodi sighed as he entered the house. "Kodi," Dusty said from the living room. "Yes Dusty?" Kodi said as he walked into the living room. Once Kodi walked into the living room, he found all of his family sitting in the living room. "I think we need to talk Kodi," Dusty said with all her and Kodi's kids sitting next to her. "Oh boy," Kodi said before walking further into the living room.

"You Better!" Berry said before hanging up the phone. "I hate parties," Berry said before throwing off his little bow tie. "You okay little buddy?" Nate said from behind Berry. Berry turned and looked up at Nate. "Yeah, I'm okay," Berry said as he wiped a small tear from his muzzle. "You don't seem okay Berry," Nate said as he kneeled down on one knee to get a better look at Berry. "Well I went outside to use the bathroom and then when I came back, my group left for home already," Berry said with a sniff. "That's not right of them to leave you like that," Nate said as he picked up Berry. "If you want I can take you home," Nate said with a smile. "Oh that's okay, Thomas is already on his way home to come and get me," Berry said forcing a smile.

"Oh," Nate said as he places Berry back down. "What's the matter?" Berry asked as he looked up at Nate. "Nothing, I just thought I could take you home little bit faster you know?" Nate said with a smile. "Really how?" Berry asked now interested. "Well I could turn into the werewolf that I am and I could give you a ride," Nate said with his eyes glowing green. "Well in that case! Count me in!" Berry said with a smile. "Alright then, meet in the back of the building." Nate said before heading back into the building. Berry smiled as he watched his friend walk back into the building. Berry then looked down at his phone and sighed. "Sorry Thomas," Berry said before putting his phone in his little backpack.

Not long after that, Berry walked outside from the back of the building and looked around for Nate. "Nate?" Berry said while looking out in the cold dark parking lot. Berry swallowed hard, "Maybe he changed his mind." Berry said about ready to go back in building. Suddenly in the corner of Berry's eye he saw a large dark figure come out of the darkness. It was Nate in his wolf form. Berry's eyes widen at the sight of Nate being in front of him. "Get on," Nate said with his voice raspy and deeper then his normal self. Berry chuckled nervously while pulling on his little bow tie. "Heh, you're much bigger up close and personal," Berry said with half smile. Nate's eyes glowed as he smile at the much smaller Raccoon.

Nate then kneeled down for Berry to jump on his back. Berry jumped on his back and held onto his black fur. "Alright, hold on," Nate said getting ready to pounce. Berry swallowed hard with a nod. Nate then took off like a rocket! Leaping into the air and running into the dark forest. Isaac watches as Nate takes off into the forest from his office window. Isaac smiles before seeing a car pull up into this parking lot. "Just in time," Isaac said as he leaves the window and starts heading down to the lobby.

Thomas sighs as he turns off his car and gets out. Thomas then walks to the office building and walks inside. "Berry?" Thomas calls out for his friend. The lobby was empty and dark, everyone had went home since the party was over hours ago. "I'm in for it this time," Thomas said to himself. "I'm afraid Berry has taken a new liking to someone else." Isaac said from the top of the stairs. "Oh! Isaac, you scared me," Thomas said with chuckle. Isaac chuckled as he walked down the stairs. "But, what did you mean by Berry has a new liking in someone new?" Thomas asked confused.

Isaac smiled as he placed his right hand on Thomas's shoulder. "He took a little ride with Nate," Isaac said as he patted Thomas on his shoulder. "What?" Thomas said before backing away from Isaac. "Isaac, I don't know if you'll believe me or not but…. Nate he's…" Before Thomas could finish Isaac already knew the answer and spoke it. "A Werewolf?" Isaac said with his eyes glowing a light Orange. Thomas took another step back from Isaac. "Wait, Are you one too?" Thomas asked. Isaac laughed as he took control himself. "No my boy, I'm much more than that," Isaac said as blinked with his eye color taking a different color from orange to green. "What are you?" Thomas asked. Isaac smiled as he took a step closer to Thomas.

Thomas took another step back now feeling his heart racing. Isaac blinked again changing his eye color back to orange. "You see Thomas, there's more out there than the world really knows. Much like Nate and I, there are things that must be kept hidden from the world." Isaac said as he looked down from the ground. "And these of course should be hidden from the world as well. Isaac said as he looked up at Thomas. Thomas felt a some sort of gravity pull all seven stones from his pocket. "Hey! Wait!" Thomas said as he tried to grab them back as they floated in the air.

Suddenly the stones floated away from Thomas and floated over to Isaac. "Give those back!" Thomas shouted getting angry. "Now, hold on a minute son let's talk for a second," Isaac said as the stones floated down into Isaac's hand. Isaac chuckled as he look down at the stones. "What's so funny?" Thomas asked. Isaac looked up at Thomas with a slight glow from his eyes. "Like the predecessor before you, he cared and was too nice for his own good," Isaac said as the stones started to glow and m. Thomas took a step closer and looked at the stones to see what they were doing. "Hold it!" Isaac said strongly as Thomas flew in the air and hit the wall from behind him. "Hey! I can't move!" Thomas said trying to move from the wall.

Isaac then teleported closer to Thomas now stand in front of him. "I just want to let you know that what you can with these stones is only a taste of what they can really do," Isaac said with a smile. "It would be a shame if you were to lose them for good now wouldn't it?" Isaac said while turning Thomas upside down. "You wouldn't!" Thomas said now getting scared. Isaac chuckled as he toys with Thomas once more by putting him right side up again. "I can and I will," Isaac said before turning away from Thomas. "But!" Isaac said letting Thomas go. Thomas then dropped to the floor feeling like a weight was taking off of him. Isaac then turned and looked at Thomas who was still on the ground.

"I'll give you a chance, prove to me that you worthy of such power and I'll you keep the stone. But if you fail to do so I'll take them away from you," Isaac said as he threw the stones at Thomas. Thomas caught the stones in his hand and stood up. "Haven't I proved enough already?" Thomas asked holding the stones close to him. Isaac only chuckled as he snapped his fingers. All the stones flashed their bright lights all together, blinding Thomas. "Ahh," Thomas screamed as he Shield his eyes from the bright light. Thomas then opened his eyes as the light had died down and found himself outside in his car in front of his house.

"How? Did…. Isaac do this?" Thomas asked himself as he looked down at his stones. "Even after that? Their still charged and ready to be used?" Thomas asked himself as he places his stones back in his pocket. Thomas then gets out of his car and shuts the driver side door. "Maybe Isaac's right, I should prove if I am really worthy of this stones, I mean if he can just snap his fingers and just teleport me here with these stones and keep them charged, then I have a lot to learn." Thomas said to himself as he walked up to the porch. Before Thomas walked into his house he stopped and looked out to the forest. "I hope Berry's okay," Thomas said to himself before walking into his house.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys here is a new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit just had my birthday and other things going on IRL and yeah lol but I would like to let you all know I'm going to be holding a Q &A on my youtube channel so if you guys have any questions that you want answered about the Purpose series just ask away and I'll make the video! Alright guys I'll see you in the chapter! **


	6. Bottled Up

Chapter 6: Bottled Up 

Thomas walked into the house feeling tired and worried for Berry's safety with Nate. "Be safe Berry," Thomas said in low voice. "Uncle Thomas!" Anika said from behind Thomas startling him. "Oh, Anika… you… scared me," Thomas said feeling his heartbeat racing. "Guess what!" Anika said getting excited. "What?" Thomas said as he kneeled down to her level. "Guess who's on your new sled team," Anika said with a smile.

"All of us," Jack spoke up from the living room. Thomas looked into the living and saw Jack, Eli and Nova standing there. "I wanted to tell him that!" Anika said glaring at her brother. "Wait, how are you guys my sled team? What about your mom and dad?" Thomas asked as he stood up. "Well we all had a family meeting while you went to go get uncle Berry," Anika explained. "So that means?" Thomas asked. "Dad said yes!" Anika cheered. Thomas chuckled, "Good, I'm glad, Where's your parents now?" Thomas asked. "Upstairs in your room," Anika answered. Thomas nodded before heading upstairs. Thomas took a deep breath before walking into his room. Thomas walked into his room and found Kodi and Dusty on his bed. "Did you get Berry?" Kodi asked looking at Thomas.

"Um… well…" Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey guys!" Berry said as he jumped into the room from the tree next to Thomas's window. "Yeah I got Berry," Thomas said with a nervous laugh. "Thomas, I think we know you better than that," Dusty said looking at Thomas. Thomas frowned as he looked down to the ground. "I'm just gonna step out for a moment," Berry taking one step towards the window. "Oh no you don't," Kodi said as he placed his paw on Berry's tail. "Man I hate when that happens," Berry said as he crossed his arms. "Now, What happened?" Kodi asked looking at both Thomas and Berry. Both Thomas and Berry looked away from Kodi. "I got a ride from Nate," Berry spoke up.

"WHAT?!" Kodi shouted. Berry turned and looked at his friend. "He's a nice guy! Once you get to know him!" Berry protested. Kodi now starts to growl at Berry. "This so-called nice guy tried to kill us! And you just go ahead and get a ride from him?" Kodi shouts looking Berry in the eye. "I… I… I…" Berry tried to speak but couldn't. Kodi then turns to Thomas. "And you! Where were you to pick him up?" Kodi said with a low growl. "I drove as fast as I could!" Thomas shot back. Kodi opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Kodi just looked at Thomas for a while before taking a deep breath. "I'll see you in the morning," Kodi says as he jumps off the bed and leaves the room. Dusty joins him with her ears down low from the fight that they had. Thomas takes a deep breath as he watches them leave.

Thomas turns and looks at Berry. "I think it's best that we go to bed now," Thomas said while getting into bed. Berry sighs before jumping out the window. Berry settles himself in a tree and looks up in the sky. "Ally, I wish you were here with me," Berry said in a small smile. A small shooting star passing through the night sky. Berry smiles at that knowing that his sister is watching him. Berry looks to ground seeing someone coming up to the house. "Scotty?" Berry whispered to himself while watching. Berry then sees Anika walking up to Scotty and nuzzles him. "Are they… together?" Berry asked himself. Anika and Scotty both start to leave while Berry still is watching. "Oh boy, I should follow them to make sure nothing happens," Berry said to himself as he jumps from the tree down to the snowy ground.

Berry follows them to an old shed near the high school. Berry jumps on the shed and listens in on their conversation. "I missed you," Scotty said as he nuzzled Anika. "I missed you too," Ankia said while nuzzling Scotty back. "Oh! Guess what!" Anika said with a smile. "What?" Scotty asked. "My dad said yes for me and my brothers to be a sled team," Ankia said keeping her smile. Scotty raises his eyebrows. "Oh really?" Scotty said while sitting down. "What's the matter?" Anika asked. Scotty lowered his ears and looked away from Anika. "Nothing… I just don't want to race you and have you get hurt," Scotty said now looking at Anika.

"Why does everyone think that way!" Ankia growled. Scotty was surprised by this. "Hey take it easy," Scotty spoke up. Anika looked at Scotty and lowers her head in shame. "I'm sorry… It's just bottled up inside me and I have to let it out," Anika said still looking away from Scotty. "Hey it's okay I understand," Scotty said softly. Ankia looks up at Scotty and kisses him softly. Scotty kisses her back deeply as Anika lays on her back. Scotty smiles before laying on top of her and kisses her some more. "Oh no! This is not happening! Not on my watch!" Berry said to himself. Berry takes a step forward and breaks the ceiling and falls into the shed. Anika and Scotty jump as Berry lands in some flower.

"Uncle Berry?" Anika said as she looked at her uncle now covered in flower. "Young lady! You're in big trouble!" Berry said before sneezing. "You!" Scotty shouted with a growl. "Uh oh," Berry looking at Scotty. Berry jumps up and runs for his life. Scotty chases after him. "Scotty, don't hurt him!" Anika cried out. Scotty didn't her as he kept after Berry. "Get back here!" Scotty shouted in anger. Berry runs as fast as he could go, but it wasn't enough. Scotty had caught up and jumped onto Berry. Scotty pins down Berry by his throat in the snow and growls. "What were you doing spying on us like that?!" Scotty shouted now getting into Berry's face. "Anika's too young for you…" Berry tried to speak. Scotty growls louder. "No, I love her and she loves me, what gives you the right to tell us how to live our lives!" Scotty growls now showing his teeth. Berry shuts his eyes getting ready to be torn apart.

"Scotty! Stop!" Anika shouts as she runs up to Berry and Scotty. Scotty turns and looks at Anika confused. "He was spying on us!" Scotty shouted still holding down Berry. "I know, that was wrong of him, but he's still my uncle and I love him," Anika explained. Scotty then let's go of Berry and walks away from him. Berry gasps for air and coughs a little. Scotty walks past Anika, "Thank you," Anika says softly. "Whatever," Scotty said as he walked away. Anika lowers her ears, feeling sad about her boyfriend being angry with her.

Anika's ears perk up as she turns and looks at her uncle. "What we're doing up there on the roof?!" Anika asks angry. Berry brushes himself off and looks at his niece. "Keeping an eye on you! What we're doing with him anyways?!" Berry asked crossing his arms. Anika growls at Berry. "He's my boyfriend!" Anika shouted. "Boyfriend?! You two were about to be mates a few minutes ago!" Berry shouts back. Anika growls again with tears her eyes. "So what! I love him!" Anika shouts as she runs away. "Where are you going!" Berry shouts. Anika doesn't say anything, she just keeps running. Berry sighs as he looks down in the snow. "I sure did this time," Berry said to himself.

Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well guys I think Berry has gotten himself in some trouble. How do you think Kodi is going to react with his daughter messing around with his rival? Let me know what you guys think about this chapter and let me know what you think what will happen in the next chapter!


	7. Everybody Hates Me

**Chapter 7: Everybody Hates Me.**

Berry walks up to the house with a sad look on his face. The sun started to rise as Berry walked up the steps to the Porch. Jack, Elie And Nova run out the door with Kodi and Dusty. Thomas was the last to come outside. "Alright are we all here," Thomas asked as he looked down at his phone. "Nowhere's Anika?" Kodi asked. "I can explain that," Berry spoke up. "What did you do to my daughter?" Kodi snarled "Kodi calm down," Dusty said looking at her mate. Kodi takes in a deep breath and then looks at Berry. Thomas along with Jack, Elie and Nova also join the conversation.

"Uncle Berry, where's our sister?" Nova asked nicely. Berry sighed as he lowered his ears. "She snuck out last night with a boy," Berry said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "A Boy!?" Kodi shouted. Berry nodded. "I went after her and then we had a big fight and then she ran away," Berry explained. "And you didn't think to go after her Berry?" Thomas said in anger. "There's only one place she'd go if she were to run away," Dusty added. "My dad's place," Kodi spoke up. "We should get going," Dusty suggested. Kodi nodded in response. "I'll go with you," Berry said as he stood up. "No, I think you've done enough," Kodi said while glaring at him. "Oh," Berry said as he sat back down.

"Thomas you and the boys will do some training while we go find Anika," Kodi ordered. Thomas nodded as he and the boys left for town and while Kodi and Dusty went to Balto's trawler. Berry sat there on the porch with sadness on his face. "Feels like everybody hates me," Berry said as he picked himself up and headed back into the house. Thomas and the boys all walk down near the high schools track field. "Alright, line up and we'll whos the fastest," Thomas said with a smile. All three boys nodded as they all lined up at the track line. "Ready, Set, Go!" Thomas shouted Jack, Elie and Nova all took off like rockets. Jack holds the lead with Nova and Elie holding a tie in place close behind Jack.

Jack still holds the lead moving away from his brothers. Elie and Nova are still neck and neck with each other. Jack darts through the first corner and dashes through the straight line Elie and Nova take the first corner with Nova losing speed and Elie gaining some speed from the corner, Elie takes second place while Nova takes third place. Jack again darts in the second and final corner. Jack speed up on the final stretch and crosses the finish line by a long shot with Elie and Nova coming in hot. Elie comes in at second place while Nova comes in last. "That was great guys!" Thomas said as he walked up to them. "But we can do better," Nova said trying to catch his breath. "You think so?" Thomas asked. All three brothers nodded. "Alright, let's give it another go!" Thomas ordered.

The boys all go at it for another few times before stopping for a break. "That was awesome guy's! You're all almost good as your dad," Thomas said with a smile All three boys nodded while catching their breath. "Thomas!" Alistair said as he ran up to his friend. "Hey, Alistair how are you doing?" Thomas asked. Alistair smiled as he looked at his friend. "I met with Isaac wolf and helped me develop these," Alistair said as he handed Thomas some collars. "Collars?" Thomas smiled at this. "I call them smart collars and here I have a smartwatch for you too," Alistair explained. "Oh, how do they work? Thomas asked. "They have GPS for real-time tracking and collect information on speed and vitals," Alistair explained. "Cool," Thomas said as he puts on his watch. "And the Collars do the same as well," Alistair explained. "Awesome," Thomas said as he takes the collars. "I see you have most of you're training down for the race," Alistair said as he looked at Jack, Elie, and Nova.

"But where is your female dog?" Alistair asked as he looked at Thomas. Thomas took a deep breath before answering him. "Well I guess we had some boy trouble with that one," Thomas answered. "Oh," Alistair said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hopefully she's not in a heat cycle right now," Alistair said with a laugh. Thomas blushed just a little. This was his niece that they were talking about and Thomas really didn't want to know about his niece's sex life even if she did have one. "Anyways enjoy the Watch and Collars and let me know how they work on a practice run," Alistair said as he pats Thomas on the back before leaving. Thomas smiles as he watches his friend leave. "What are those?" Nova asked as he and his brothers walked up to their uncle.

"These are for you guys," Thomas said with a smile as he puts on their new collars. "Hey, these are kinda cool," Elie said while looking down at his new collar. "Yeah, they feel great," Jack added. "They even warm up our necks!" Nova cheered. Thomas smiled at this as he looked down at watch. ."Gee, what kind of tech did Isaac get his hands on?" Thomas asked himself as he continued looking at his watch. "Come on let's see if we can find your sister," Thomas said as he packed up and started heading to Balto's trawler. Jack, Elie and Nova all three followed their uncle to their grandfather's boat.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys sorry for the little wait I've been having some writers block lately and couldn't really pinpoint where I wanted this to go. But now here we are lol anyway's see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. You Owe Me

**Chapter 8: You Owe Me**

Berry looked through the channels of the TV as sat on the couch. Berry sighed with boredom as he turned off the TV. "Why can't I do anything right?" Berry asked himself with another sigh. "Maybe, Ozzy has something for me to do," Berry said as he dragged himself off the couch. Berry left the house and started making his way downtown. While Berry was walking through the park he saw William and Scotty training together. "Huh, Let's see what the jerk can do," Berry said as he sat down on a bench and watched them train. Scotty made some record times while training with William. "Damn, he is pretty good," Berry said to himself while continuing to watch.

William and Scotty continued to train for another 15 minutes before stopping. Scotty seemed he could still ready to go for another run and seemed not tried at all. "Hopefully Kodi can beat this guy," Berry said to himself. A thought came into Berry's mind that he would regret in a few seconds. "Kodi can do better than that!" Berry shouted with a smile. Scotty looks at Berry and starts growling. "Oh shit," Berry said as Scotty started to charge at him. "Yikes!" Berry yelp before making a run for it. "You're dead!" Scotty shouted while running after Berry. "Scotty no!" William shouted as he ran after his dog. Scotty ran Berry over to an old tree making Berry run up the tree. As Berry ran up the tree he grabbed an old branch that broke making him fall back down to the ground.

Berry opens his eyes slowly seeing William trying to revive him. This scared Berry as he bit down on Williams hand. "Ow!" William shouts in pain as he let's go of Berry. Berry sprints off into some bushes. Scotty tries to go after Berry but is stopped by William. "It's okay Scotty, he didn't mean too he was just scared," William said as he stood up from where he was sitting. "Come on Scotty let's go get a soda or something," William said as he starts walking into town. Scotty growled at first but did as he was told and walked by William's side. Berry ran as fast he could until he reached Ozzy's train station. The small black and white cat was sleeping just fine on his trash can until Berry crashed into it. "Meow!" Ozzy meowed as trash fell down. "Berry?! What the hell?!" Ozzy hissed as he took a banana peel off his head. "Ozzy can I stay with you for a little bit?" Berry asked almost out of breath. Ozzy sighed while rolling his eyes. "Yeah I guess so," Ozzy replied. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" Berry said as he jumped on Ozzy hugging him. "Alright, take it easy on the fur," Ozzy said as he patted Berry on the back.

 **(Meanwhile at Balto's trawler)**

Anika laid down on her grandfathers trawler just listening to the wind and ocean. "Anika!" Kodi shouted from the beach. "Dad?" Anika said as she peeled her ears up. "What were you thinking? Hanging out with a boy?" Kodi asked as he jumped up on the trawler. Dusty followed her mate and confronted their daughter. "What? Did uncle Berry tell you?" Anika asked as she laid her head down looking away from her father and mother. "He did and I want to know who this boy is," Kodi said strongly. Anika growled as she looked at her father. "What's the point of telling you? You'll just make me not see him again!" Anika raised her voice.

"Don't raise you voice at me young lady," Kodi snarled. "It's Scotty okay!" Anika shouted before looking away from her father. "Scotty! He's a punk kid who's got no respect," Kodi shouted. Anika stood up quickly and looked at her in the eyes with tears of her own going down her muzzle. "You don't even know him!" Anika shouted as ran into Balto's trawler. Balto was just walking past the door before seeing his granddaughter run past him trying. "Anika?" Balto said softly. Anika ran under the blanket and started crying softy. Kodi lowered his ears knowing he dealing did hurt his daughter this time. "I don't think that was the right approach Kodi," Dusty said softly to her mate.

Kodi let out a sigh while lowering his head. "I know, I know I shouldn't have raised my voice to her," Kodi said looking away from his mate. Dusty only smiled as she licked the top of his head. "Let me give it a try," Dusty said as she walked into the trawler. Balto walked over to his son. "Kodi, let's chat shall we?" Balto said with a soft smile. "Yeah, dad let's talk," Kodi said as he sat down on the deck with his father. Dusty walked into the trawler and found her daughter crying underneath her grandfathers blanket. "Anika, sweetheart," Dusty said as she took a step closer to her daughter.

"Mom?" Anika said as she uncovered herself from the blanket. "Hey sweetheart," Dusty said as she laid down next to her daughter. "Why is dad like this?" Anika asked as she looked at her mother with red eyes from crying. "Well you father has always been overprotective since our last run on the sled team," Dusty explained. "And why is that?" Anika asked. "Well in our last sled run it was a rescue and…" Dusty explained the whole story about The Henderson Run and Uncle Thomas's safety. "Do you understated now sweetheart?" Dusty asked. Anika nodded as her tears had completely went away. "Come on, let's go see your dad," Dusty said as she stood up. Anika nodded as she stood up and followed her mother out to the deck.

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did with your sister," Balto said softly. "I know dad I just… there has been a lot going on in life at the moment," Kodi explained. Balto chuckled. "With how many adventures you and your friends go oh, I can see why," Balto said with a smile. Kodi cracks a smile at that. "And you heard some of them," Kodi said keeping his smile. Balto laughed as Dusty and Ankia come out on the deck. "I'm sorry daddy," Anika said as she nuzzles her father. "It's okay sweetheart," Kodi said he nuzzled her back. "Your uncle and brothers should be heading over here soon," Kodi said as he looked into the distance wondering where Thomas and his son's could be.

 **(Meanwhile with Thomas)**

Thomas and his nephews walk along the outskirts of town with everything being so quiet. "I can't wait for us to take down Scotty in race!" Nova cheered. "Yeah we're gonna win big time!" Eli said as he walked beside Jack. "No kidding I can't wait to see Scotty's face when we cross the finish line," Jack added. Thomas walked ahead of the trio until he felt something strange was going on behind him. Thomas stopped in his tracks and noticed that his nephews became silent. "Guys?" Thomas said as he turned around and looked at the boys. Thomas was shocked and confused seeing his nephews were frozen in place. "Guys? Are you okay?" Thomas said as he walked over to them. Thomas then touched them and noticed they stiff as stone. "What the?" Thomas said as he kneeled down to their level.

"Such nice boys you have there," Isaac said from the shadows. Thomas turned and looked at Isaac. "What did you do to them?" Thomas asked now worried. "Just a little test to see if you can reverse the effect," Isaac said with a dark smile. "Reverse? Why can I do that?" Thomas asked. Isaac chuckled at that. "Let's say you in a fist fight and your about to be beaten to death, how can the stones help you not be killed," Isaac asked. "Why would I be fighting any…" before Thomas finish talking, Isaac teleported closer to Thomas and hits him in the face and then teleports away from him. "Ow!" Thomas said holding his faces. "Come on! What do you do!" Isaac asks again before teleporting again and kicking Thomas in the stomach. Thomas then falls to the ground trying to catch his breath. This makes Isaac angry. "Come on Thomas think! How can the stone save your life!" Isaac shouts before teleporting to Thomas and throws him a few feet away from his nephews.

Thomas takes the blow and weakly gets from the snow. "You better think fast Thomas! Before I kill you!" Isaac shouts as he floats in the air. Thomas then thinks of one of the tricks he picked up with the stones. Thomas then gets the light stone and the fire stone together and uses them as Isaac teleports again. "Flash bang!" Thomas shouts causing a flash of light and smoke surrounding him. This blinds Isaac and gives Thomas a chance to grab a large stick to smack Isaac on the back. The stick breaks instantly as the smoke clears. Isaac turns around and looks at Thomas who is now bleeding from his nose. "Well done, you finally got a hit on me," Isaac said with a smile. "Well you sure didn't make it easy for me," Thomas said as he puts down the remaining of the stick he used to hit Isaac.

"Now how do the stones reverse this freeze in time?" Isaac asked. Suddenly it hits Thomas. "Time," Thomas whispered to himself. Thomas then looked at all his stones and say that they were all glowing. " Resume," Thomas said suddenly everything came into motion and Isaac had disappeared from sight. Thomas could hear his nephews laughing about beating Scotty in the race. "Hey Uncle Thomas! You think we can beat Scotty?" Nova asked as he and his brothers looked at Thomas. "Umm… yeah! Sure!" Thomas said nervously. "What's with him?" Eli asked looking at Nova. "I don't know, Jack?" Nova asked as he looked at his older brother. "I'm not sure he looks shaking up a bit," Jack said looking forward at Thomas. "Come on," Jack ordered as he started to run over to his uncle. Nova and Eli both followed closely to their brother and they ran to their uncle.

"Uncle Thomas? You don't look so good," Nova said as he looked closely to his uncle. "Oh… I'm… fine… no need to worry about me," Thomas said forcing a smile. "Your bleeding uncle Thomas!" Eli said seeing the blood drip down from Thomas's nose. Thomas then wiped the blood with hand and looked at it. Thomas then felt dizzy as he looked at his own blood. "Uncle Thomas?" Nova asked. Suddenly Thomas fell backwards into a snow bank and passed. "Uncle Thomas!" All the boys shouted as they ran over to him. Jack listened in on Thomas to see if he was breathing. "He's alive," Jack said looking at his brothers. "Oh thank god," Nova said in relief. "I'll go get dad and you two stay here and keep him warm," Jack ordered. Nova and Eli looked at each other before looking back at Jack. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Nova asked worried. Jack shook his head. "No, I'm the oldest and the fastest, I'll be back real soon," Jack said before taking off. "Good luck!" Eli shouts to his brother. Nova and Eli both lay down on top of Thomas to keep him warm.

 **(Meanwhile with Berry)**

Berry and Ozzy sit on top of the train station on a stakeout for Scotty. "What makes you think this guy is looking for you right this second?" Ozzy asked while using his toy binoculars. "Because! He wants to kill me for spying on him and my niece," Berry explained. "Why did you spy on them?" Ozzy asked. "What?" Berry asked looking at his friend. "I said, why did you spy on them," Ozzy asked as he continued to use his toy binoculars. "Well… they were about to have sex and I stopped it by falling in on them," Berry answered. Ozzy then looks at his friend with a weird look on his face. "You fell in on them?" Ozzy asked raising one eyebrow. "Yeah, the…." before Berry couldn't finish Ozzy spoke up. "I don't want to know," Ozzy said as he looks through his binoculars again. After ten minutes Ozzy puts away his toy binoculars and sighs. "Well I think you scared him away," Ozzy said as he looked at Berry. "You think so?" Berry asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was kidding, you couldn't scare a flea of my fur if you tried, trust me I've tried so many times," Ozzy said with a smile. "Oh," Berry sighed.

"Just go home and relax," Ozzy said calmly. "Can you walk me home?" Berry asked with high hopes. Ozzy frowned at his friend. "No, good luck and don't get eaten," Ozzy said as he pats Berry on the back and starts walking away from him. "What do you mean no?!" Berry asked as he turned and watched his friend walk away. "Look, I don't want to get in your mess!" Ozzy said strongly. "But we're pals!" Berry said as he ran over to Ozzy. "Of course we're pals! But I don't want to get eaten and plus I have eight other lives to think about!" Ozzy said as he jumped down from the roof and landed on his trash can. Berry did the same and landed on a second trash can. "Please," Berry begged now giving him the Raccoon eyes. Ozzy then sighed now giving in to the Raccoon. "Fine," Ozzy said as he started walking down the alley. "Thank you!" Berry shouted as he followed close to his friend. "Yeah, Yeah just don't say I don't do anything for you." Ozzy said as they walked along.

Nightfall had come and Ozzy and Berry were still walking through town. "So have you talked to Selena at all?" Berry asked. Ozzy chuckled at that. "Nah, you know her just skipping town without saying a word," Ozzy explained as they walked down a dark alley. A sound of a Can was heard rolling behind them. "What was that?" Berry asked scared now walking closer to Ozzy. "Stop being such a scaredy-cat," Ozzy said trying get away from Berry. "But I'm a Raccoon and you're the cat," Berry said looking at Ozzy. "Heh, my point exactly idiot," Ozzy said stopping on his track and looking at Berry. Suddenly a loud howl came from the other end of the alley. "Meow!" Ozzy cries out with his black part of his fur fluffing up. "Do you have to cry like a kitten?" Berry asked now holding on to Ozzy. Another howl was heard along with some barking as a dark dog like figure was running down the alley. "Is that Scotty?" Ozzy asked now shaking from fear. Scotty appears in the light running down the alley at Ozzy and Berry. "Yep, that's him now run!" Berry shouts as he takes off down the alley.

Ozzy who is now frozen in place just stares at Scotty as he gets closer and closer to him. "I said run pussy cat!" Berry said as he came back for Ozzy and shook him out of his trance. Once Ozzy came back to reality they took off like rockets down the way they came. "Get back here!" Scotty shouts as he speeds up to them. "Why did I let you talk me into this!" Ozzy said as they ran. "Just shut up and run!" Berry said as they continued to run. Scotty was much faster this time around as he jumped on both Ozzy and Berry. "Got you," Scotty growled as he pinned down the cat and coon. "Please don't eat me! I have kittens to look after," Ozzy pleaded. Berry looked at Ozzy while being pinned down. "No you don't!" Berry said looking at his friend. "Shut up Berry!" Ozzy hissed. "Get out of here cat! I only want Berry!" Scotty growls as he let's go of Ozzy. Ozzy runs a few feet away from Scotty and Berry before stopping and looking at them.

"I said get out of here!" Scotty snarls. Ozzy's fur fluffs up from fear before taking off. "Thanks Ozzy, I love you too," Berry said as he watched his friend run away. "Shut up!" Scotty growls. "What do you want from me?" Berry asked scared. "You owe me for what you did to me and Anika," Scotty said growling in Berry's face. "Owe you? I don't owe you a damn thing!" Berry snapped back. "Then you wouldn't mind if I tell Doc what you did to my human then," Scotty said with a dark smile. Doc was like the town mayor for dogs in the small town of Nome. This made Berry's skin crawl. "No! You wouldn't!" Berry begged. Scotty chuckled. "Oh, I can and I will, but if you get something then I'll drop the whole story about it," Scotty explained. "Anything! I'll get you anything just please don't tell Doc about that Incident," Berry pleaded. "Good," Scotty said letting his grip loose on Berry. "Get me the green talking animal stone from Thomas for me," Scotty said keeping his dark smile.

"What?! I can't do that!" Berry shouted from fear of what Scotty might say if he says no. Scotty growls and pins Berry down deeper into the snow. "Alright, alright I'll do it," Berry said as he tried to breathe. Scotty smiles as he lets go of the raccoon. "Good, now get out of here!" Scotty barked. Berry jumped up and ran as fast as he could. Once Berry escaped the alley and crossed the street. Berry started breathing hard once he escaped. "Berry?" Ozzy said from a crate. "Thanks for the help cat!" Berry said in anger as he looked at his friend. "What could I do?! He's twice my size!" Ozzy hissed as he walked over to his friend and got in his face. "You could've have scratched him!" Berry shouted in Ozzy's face. "I told you before that I don't have claws anymore I have mittens!" Ozzy shouted back. "Ahh!" Berry screamed as he tackled Ozzy.

The small cat and coon both started rolling in the snow and fighting until an ambulance raced past them with some dogs following close behind it. "Uncle Berry you need to come to the hospital its uncle Thomas," Nova said trying to catch his breath. "What?!" Berry said as he stopped fighting with Ozzy. "Come on, you can play with your friend later," Nova said as he took off after the ambulance. Ozzy and Berry looked at each other before running after Nova. "I hope he's okay," Berry said as he ran. "Me too," Ozzy said while running. The cat and coon made it into the hospital as Thomas was being taken to the ICU. Kodi, Dusty and their kids sit outside worried for their friend and uncles life. "What happened," Berry said trying to catch his breath. "He just fell over," Nova said with his head down low. "Don't worry Nova, Uncle Thomas is a fighter," Anika said as she nuzzled her brother. "Yeah, Anika's right!" Jack added looking at his younger brother. Kodi looked the most stressed since this was his boy that was taken into the hospital.

Berry looked at each other and nodded. Both the cat and coon raced into the hospital. "Ozzy! Berry!" Dusty shouted as the two went into the hospital. Berry and Ozzy knew they had to get answers and to see if their friend was alright and alive.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys! Long time no see, huh? Sorry for not updating this for awhile and don't worry this won't be abandoned I would never do that to you, because I hate it when TV shows get cancelled out of nowhere and have things just unfinished and be kept in the dark of wondering what would happen next. So guys I made you a nice long chapter to keep you tied over. I'm also working with Player2Daniel on our story "All Good Things Fall Apart" and while working on that I'm also working on "REPUTATION" which is the third installment of the Purpose series and i'm working "Grinch" on top of that which is a midquel set in between The Fate Of Us and REPUTATION. Alright I'll see you real soon I hope enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time**.


	9. Bad Idea

**Chapter 9: Bad Idea**

Berry and Ozzy both raced into the Hospital and chased down Thomas. The doctors took Thomas into a room and worked on him. Berry and Ozzy both laid low until they were finished. Over two hours have passed since the doctors have worked on Thomas. After the doctors had left the room, Ozzy and Berry took their chance and entered the room. Berry and Ozzy both jumped on the bed and noticed Thomas was still unconscious. Berry and Ozzy both looked at each other before looking back at Thomas. "You think he'll be okay?" Ozzy asked with a frown. Berry turned and looked at his friend. "If I know Thomas's he'll be fine," Berry said with a smile. Ozzy turned to Berry and sparked a smile. "Yeah, your right," Ozzy said still looking at his friend. Suddenly they heard voices coming from outside the room. "Berry, Hide under the bed," Berry asked looking at his friend. "Because they won't kick out a small kitten visiting his owner. "Oh, alright," Berry said as he went under the bed to hide.

Ozzy then laid in a ball on Thomas's chest and forced himself to pur. The doctor came in with the nurse. "Whose cat is this?" The doctor asked. "It must be the kids," the nurse answered. "Well, he can't be here," The doctor said as he grabbed Ozzy and put him outside. "Hey! your hands are cold!" Ozzy said as he was placed outside the window. "So much for being a cute kitten," Berry said as he watched his friend being put outside. Once the doctor put Ozzy outside and shut the window, he turned and looked at his nurse. "Welp, that takes care of that!" The doctor said with a smile. "Jerk," Berry whispers while biting his lip. "Now we can focus on our real work," The doctor said as he took a look at his papers. "Well Thomas had suffered a minor concussion and bruising to his ribs, but he should be waking up soon," The Doctor said before placing down his papers and leaving the room with the nurse. Berry came out from under the bed and jumped in a chair next to Thomas. "Please wake up Thomas's," Berry whispered now worried for his friend.

 **(Inside in Thomas's head)**

Thomas opened his eyes and found himself in a dark place with water on the floor. Thomas sat up and looked around his surroundings. "Hello?" Thomas said as he stood up. This place was so empty with no one in sight. "Is anyone there?" Thomas said looking around again. Suddenly Thomas found a girl with a shaved head looking at him. "Hello?" Thomas asked as he took a step closer. The girl then took a step back from Thomas now looking afraid of him. "I won't hurt you," Thomas said, holding his hands up, "Fr... Friend?" The girl asked. "Yeah, I'm a friend," Thomas said with a smile. The girl let down her walls with a small smile. "What's your name?" Thomas asked as he moved closer to the girl. The girl then shows Thomas her arm which has been marked with a number. "Eleven?" Thomas said looking at the girl's arm. Eleven nods as she held out her hand. Thomas reached out to take her hand but jerked away from Eleven and shot awake back into the real world.

 **(Back into the real world)**

Thomas jumped up from his bed gasping for air. Berry jumped never seeing his friend like this before. "Thomas! are you alright?" Berry said looking at his friend with a worried look on his face. Thomas coughed, trying to catch his breath. "Breathe Thomas, breathe," Berry said before jumping bed behind Thomas and patting him on the back. Once he could breathe again, he looked at his friend and then hugged. "Well I miss you too buddy," Berry said with a smile. Once Thomas was done hugging the raccoon he looked at him with a smile. "You won't believe what I just saw," Thomas said getting ready to explain.

Kodi paced back and forth worrying about his friend and owner. "Dad, are you going to be okay?" Jack asked as his father continued to pace. Ozzy walked out of the alley and joined the others. "Ozzy!" Anika pointed out as she saw the black and white kitten walkout from the alleyway. Kodi perked his ears up and then ran over to the small cat. "Ozzy, what happened in there? How's Thomas?" Kodi asked now with his heart racing. "Well the doctor threw me out before I could get any information," Ozzy said lowering his head with shame. Kodi groaned in frustration. "What window did they throw out of?" Kodi asked looked down at the small cat. "Come on, I'll show you," Ozzy said before taking off to show Kodi where Thomas's room was. Kodi looked to his family and nodded for them to come along.

Dusty and her kids all nodded as they followed Kodi down the alley. Once they reached the window where Thomas's room was, Kodi scratched at the window. Thomas jumped out of bed and opened the window. "Kodi!" Thomas said as Kodi jumped through the window and started licking Thomas. "Don't scare me like that," Kodi said with some soft tears running down his muzzle. Dusty and her children all jumped into the room and tackled Thomas but not too hard. "Uncle Thomas! We were all so worried!" Anika said cheerfully. "It's alright guys I'm fine, really I am," Thomas said as he stood up and wiping himself off. "What happened out there?" Kodi asked looking at his owner. Before Thomas could speak, Alan ran into the room in a hurry seeing his son standing up in the middle of the room. "Son! What are you doing you should be resting," Alan said as he grabbed his son and hugged him.

Thomas hugged his father back before sitting himself down on the bed to rest. "The doctor told me everything," Alan said as he sat down in a chair near Thomas's bed. "I'm okay dad, it's just a few bruises," Thomas joked. Alan frown as he looked at his son. "This is serious Thomas!" Alan snapped. "Dad, I promise I will be fine," Thomas said trying to calm his dad down. Alan sighed before standing up from his seat. Alan then looked at Kodi, knowing of the father he is and the way he watches Thomas's back. Alan knows Kodi will keep Thomas safe in more ways than one. "Please keep my son safe," Alan said before stepping away to talk to the doctor. Kodi and everyone looked at Thomas. "So how did this happen?" Kodi asked. Everyone looked to Thomas hoping to get an answer. "Isaac Wolf, My dad's Boss isn't human," Thomas explained. Everyone looked at each other with strange looks on their faces. "What do you mean?" Dusty asked.

Thomas sighed before answering, "He's like something I've never seen before, he can control the stones at will and still keep them charged," Thomas explained. Berry looked over to his left and noticed all of Thomas's stones were laid out on a side table. Berry knew this was a bad idea but he had to steal one of them in order to keep his home. Berry took the green stone without everyone looking and went out of the room. Berry's heart started beating hard as he ran down the alley.

Berry was then tackled down by Scotty from behind. "Did you get it?" Scotty growled. "Right here!" Berry said while handing Scotty the stone. "Good," Scotty said while taking the stone with his mouth. Scotty then jumped off from Berry and left him in the alley. "Jerk!" Berry said as he stood up and brushed himself off. And with that Scotty was gone. Berry brushed himself off some more before hearing someone behind him. "I know what you did," Ozzy said from behind him. Berry's ears perked up as looked he looked behind him.

"What did you see?" Berry asked nervously.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Welp looks like Berry's in trouble! Sorry, this is taking me some time to write just be having writer's block. While trying to write this and REPUTATION it's kind hard lol by anyways I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next Chapter!**


	10. Keep Talking

**Chapter 10: Keep Talking**

"What did you just do?" Ozzy asked looking at his friend. "Ozzy! What are you doing here?" Berry asked nervously. "I saw you! You just gave away the animal talking stone!" Ozzy hissed. "I had to! Scotty was going to kill me!" Berry shot back. "You could have told Thomas or Kodi about it or even the whole family about it!" Ozzy hissed again. Berry never thought about that because he wanted to save his skin. "I..I know shouldn't have done that," Berry now feeling ashamed of himself. "I'm Telling Thomas!" Ozzy shouted. "No! You Can't!" Berry pleaded. Ozzy hissed again. "No!" Berry pleaded again. Ozzy then took off down the street getting ready to tell Thomas what Berry did.

"No!" Berry shouted as he tackled Ozzy. The two rolled into the front of the hospital. Ozzy and Berry started fighting over trying to get into the hospital. "Thomas needs to know!" Ozzy said while fighting. "No! he doesn't," Berry shouted while fighting his friend. "Yes, he does!" Ozzy hissed. While fighting outside of the hospital. Scotty finally made it home and ran inside his home. Scotty ran up the stairs to Willam's bedroom. The teen was doing his homework when Scotty ran into his bedroom. Scotty then placed the stone on Willam's desk. "What's this boy?" Willam asked as he picked up the stone. The stone started to glow its green color and shined on Willam. "Whoa, what was that?" Willam asked himself. "Did it work?" Scotty. "Holy shit! You can talk!" Willam shouted felling out of his chair.

Meanwhile, Thomas was getting ready to be released from the hospital. "Are you sure you want to leave the hospital?" Kodi asked looking up at his human. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll be okay," Thomas said with a smile. "Uncle Thomas is a strong person dad," Jack said with a smile. "Thanks, Jack," Thomas said as they started to walk out of the hospital. Once the family walked out of the hospital. "Hey what's going on?" Thomas said as Berry and Ozzy were still fighting. The two then stopped and looked at Thomas and the others. "Thomas, Berry did.." Ozzy tried to say but Berry covers his mouth.

"Keep talking I want to hear this," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. Berry sighed as he uncovered Ozzy's mouth. "Alright, keep talking Ozzy," Thomas said looking, Ozzy. "Berry stole the talking animal stone and gave it to Scotty," Ozzy said. "WHAT!" Kodi and Thomas shouted. "Scotty," Anika whisper time herself. "I.. I'm sorry Scotty was gonna…." Berry started to say. "No! Don't you dare talk about it!" Thomas shouted in anger. "Uncle Berry why would you do this!" Jack said also in anger. "Please let me explain!" Berry pleaded.

"No! You betrayed us," Kodi shouted with a growl. Thomas now very angry walked away and now heading for Williams's house. "Where are you going?" Berry asked. "To get my stone back!". Thomas shouted while walking away. Kodi and his family started to follow Thomas leaving Berry behind. "I'm a sorry buddy, but it needed to be done," Ozzy said putting a paw on Berry's shoulder, "I know it did and I'm sorry," Berry said looking at his friend. "You can stay with me if you want," Ozzy offered. "You mean it?" Berry said now cheering up," You, bet!" Ozzy said with a nod. "Okay, let's go," Berry said with a smile. Ozzy nodded as the two friends walked to Ozzy's place.

"So, you mean I can talk to you and other animals too?" Willam asked looking at Scotty, "Yeah! Isn't cool!" Scotty cheered. Willam then looked at the green stone. "And where did you get this from?" Willam asked looking at his dog. "I... a… Took from Thomas's raccoon," Scotty explained with his ear down. "Thomas? You took it from that loser?" Willam said with a smile. "Yeah," Scotty said proudly. "Good job boy," Willam said while petting Scotty on the head. "Willam!" Thomas shouted from outside. "Speak of the devil," Willam said now looking out his window and seeing Thomas with his dogs. "Give me back my stone!" Thomas shouted now crossing his arms. Willam chuckled before heading downstairs. Scotty followed behind him.

Thomas waited until Willam came out of his house and he was out he walked out to Thomas now face to face with him. "Give it back Willam," Thomas said looking him in the eye. "Hell no! It's mine now," Willam said as he pushed Thomas down into the show. Kodi Instantly Jumped in front of his owner to protect him from Willam. Scotty did the same for Willam, Jack, Eli, and Nova all stood by their father's side and started growling. "Guys stop!" Anika shouted to her brothers. "You want to protect punk?!" Jack shouted to his sister. "Don't talk to you like that!" Scotty barked. "You don't any part of this kid," Kodi said to Scotty looking in the eye. Thomas stood right back up and pushed Willam right back. Willam then punched Thomas in the face and making fall down. Kodi then jumped forward to try and stop Willam but was pushed down by Scotty. "Last warning kid!" Kodi snarled before standing up again. Scotty growled again before he started fighting with Kodi.

"Dad! Stop!" Anika shouted with some tears in her eyes. Dusty then held her back from trying to get in the middle of her father and Scotty. Jack and Eli both jumped in to help their father from Scotty. "Give it back!" Thomas shouted as he jumped up and tackled Willam. The two boys and dogs started fighting for their lives. "Daddy! Jack, Eli stop!" Anika shouted trying to get away from her mother to stop the fighting. Nova stepped in and helped his mother pull back Ankia. Finally, Willam dropped the stone of the ground and Thomas jumped for it. Willam stood back up and tried to get the stone back. The stone shine it's green glow and Thomas now teleported away from the group. "What! Where did he go?!" Willam shouted.

Thomas teleported into his room landing on he's bedroom. Thomas took a deep breath and laugh because he was safe from William. "Kodi!" Thomas jumped out of his bed. Kodi then stopped frighting with Scotty and looked around for Thomas. "Thomas!" Kodi shouted looking for his owner. "Come on Scotty, we don't have to deal with these losers," Willam said as he made for his house. Scotty looked at Anika worried about what she would think from fight her father. Scotty then joined his owner and went back into the house. Dusty and Nova then let go of Anika. Dusty went over to Kodi and noticed he was bleeding from the fight. "Kodi are you alright? Your bleeding," Dusty said now worried for her mate. "I'm fine Dusty, it's just a scratch," Kodi said as he nuzzled his mate.

"Dad why would you do such a thing to Scotty?!" Anika shouted at her father. "Why are you protecting him! Look what he did to dad!" Jack growl at his sister. "Son it's okay," Kodi said to his son. "No it's not dad, he could have to kill you!" Jack said looking at his dad. "Kodi!" Thomas said running up to his dog. "Uncle Thomas!" Jack, Eli, and Nova shouted you their uncle. "Kodi, your bleeding," Thomas said as he keeled down Thomas Kodi's level and looked at his wound. "I'm going to report this," Thomas said as he s stood up. "Kodi Grabbed his sleeve from his jacket. "No, it's fine! We need to focus on the race and practice, we'll take him down that way," Kodi explained.

"No, we won't!" Anika cried out. "Anika please your fathers hurt," Dusty said to her daughter. "I… I know, but Scotty sweet once you get to know him," Anika explained. "Yeah, real sweet from hurting dad!" Jack shouted at his sister. "Son…" Kodi started to say to his son. "No, dad! She needs to hear this!" Jack said looking at his dad. "Scotty hurt dad! And you want to protect from?! Some boyfriend you have!" Jack shouted with a growl. Ankia begins to cry and then ran away. "Anika!" Kodi called to her. Anika didn't come back. "I think you were a little hard on her," Thomas said Kneeled to Jack, "I just about my dad," Jack said looking at his uncle. "I know you do son, but we need to stick together and take them in the race," Kodi explained before falling to ground in pain.

"Kodi," Dusty said walking to her mate. "I guess I'm not so fine," Kodi said with a chuckle. "Come on I'll pick you up and hey you cleaned you up," Thomas said as he picked up his friend. As the group walked home they noticed red and blue lights at the house. And the office was talking to Alan while Thomas and his friends walked up to the house. "Dad?" Thomas said as he placed Kodi down.

The officer and Alan then looked at Thomas. "Son, did you attack Mr. Wolf?" Alan said placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "What? No, I never did, he's the one who attacked me," Thomas explained. "That enough kid, now put your hands be hide," the officer said getting his handcuffs ready. "No, Dad!" Thomas said looking to his dad. The officer then looked to Kofi and noticed he was bleeding on his side. "Did you beat this dog too? Turn around!" The Officer said making him turn around. "I would never hurt my dog!" Thomas shouted. "Don't make this harder than it already has to be kid," the officer said as he pulled over to the car. "Thomas!" Kodi shouted weakly. "Kodi!" Thomas said trying to look at his dog.

 **(Castle by Halsey starts to play)**

Kodi weakly stood up and tries to make his way over to the cop car as Thomas was shoved inside. Thomas looked out the window before the cop car took off. Kodi weakly fell back down face first in the snow. "Kodi!" Dusty shouted as she ran over to her mate. "Dad!" The boys shouted before running over to their father. Kodi has tears in his eyes running down his muzzle as the car drove away. Kodi's rushes over to him and helped him up while watching the cop car leave the sight. "No…" Kodi said in a low tone...

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: I guess things are turning out for the worst for Thomas and His friends, I hope things will turn out better in the next chapter!**


End file.
